


Match Made in App

by Elahyra, phantomhive (phantom_hive)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, More tags will be added as the story progress, Romance, attempt at RomCom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elahyra/pseuds/Elahyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantomhive
Summary: Welcome to Scribbles!In where you spend5 days to create the perfect bio,3 hours to take the perfect picture,and 100 swipes to find the perfect person.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 91
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

April 27

You Have 1 Match

Hiroto:

Hi

You're cute.

Yuri:

Hi.

Thanks.

You look pretty handsome yourself.

Hiroto:

Thanks bby ;)

So

What are your interests?

Yuri:

Like hobbies?

Hmm.

Dancing.

Hiroto:

In men

But

Your hobbies are okay too.

Tell me more.

Yuri:

Oh.

Well for now i'm only looking

for someone I can talk with.

So maybe someone who can

naturally keep a conversation going?

Hiroto:

Nice.

What else?

Body type?

Yuri:

Mesomorph?

Hiroto:

Mesowhat?

Ahh anyways

Yuri:

Uhh

Just enough

More on the solid side

Hiroto:

Cool

What do you think of this?

_img-01-042720_

_img-02-042720_

Yuri:

Well, you are lean

Very lean

And uhm

Lengthy?

Hiroto:

Your turn bby ;)

Yuri:

A pic of me rn?

Okay

Here

Hiroto:

Cute ;)

But do u have something

more

Thrilling? ;)

Like the one i sent

Yuri:

Sure

Wait a sec

Hiroto:

Sure bby

I'm waiting

Still waiting

U there?

Yuri:

Yeah

Sorry took so long

I was in the bathroom lol

U excited? ;)

Hiroto:

;)

Of course

Yuri:

Thomas will be watching you

from your window

Have fun, bye

(｡･｀ω´･｡)

UNMATCH

April 27

You Have 1 Match

Aiko:

Hello, handsome.

Ryosuke:

Hello.

Thank you. You're pretty too.

Aiko:

Aww I landed on a charmer. What a lucky day.

Ryosuke:

Haha so Aiko right?

What a nice name

Hmm what's up?

Aiko:

Nothing really

How about you?

Ryosuke:

Just thinking of what I should

do for tomorrow

Aiko:

Oh

If you're not busy tomorrow

I thought I should let you know

I'm free ☺️

Wanna hook up?

Ryosuke:

Mm

Not really into hookups for now

But i'm down for the friendship

Aiko:

Oh

You're a lot wholesome than I thought

Maybe

We can fix that?

😊

Ryosuke:

No really, I just want to talk for now

Lol

Like what are you wearing now?

Aiko:

Hmm

This

_img-01-042720_

Ryosuke:

Nice 😄

But aren't you cold?

You should cover up a little bit?

Kinda chilly tonight

Aiko:

I'm sure you'll help me to keep warm wink

Ryosuke:

I would but

that's not possible now

Aiko:

Lol

You must be fun at parties, huh?

Ryosuke:

I'm sorry, wdym?

Aiko:

Nothing lol anyways

Bye

Goodluck getting yourself a girl

When you're this dense

Mwah

April 28

You Have 1 Match

**YURI, 26**

Saggitarius. 158. Dance and Acrobatics.

You're not you when you're hungry. HUNGRY? GRAB A GYOZA.

Stuffed toy dog > real barking doggo.  
Pink above all colors. How about you?

**Ryosuke, 27**

1 strawberry = 1 talk

Tell me your favourite ghost stories, but don't expect me to go to a haunted house with you.

Ryosuke:

Red

Lol

Yuri:

??

Ryosuke:

Your bio.

Yuri:

Oh?

OHH

So red is your favorite color..

Ryosuke:

Yes.

Yuri:

For a moment i thought you

were gonna be a weird one.

ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Ryosuke:

You shouldn't forget whatever you

put on your bio.

Yuri:

But no one ever started a convo

by actually answering the question

on my bio.

Ryosuke:

Then

How do you guys start your

conversations?

Yuri:

Last one started with

"Hi"

"You're cute"

（〃・・〃)

Ryosuke:

Lmao

That's cute

What makes pink your favorite color?

Also

You're a guy right?

Yuri:

I don't know.

One day I just realized,

I quickly get drawn to anything that's pink

(︶ω︶)

Why do you like red then?

Yes. Why?

Is it weird to you for two guys to match?

Ryosuke:

No no

I mean

Because

How do I say this without

meaning to offend you...hmm

You're really pretty

And I swear

You could have fooled me

Yuri:

So

Did you swipe right on me

because you thought I was a girl?

Ryosuke:

Of course not

I don't really care about genders

Yuri:

Oh

Ryosuke:

I mean hey

It's not weird okay

But i'm just confirming

That you're okay with us

chatting like this

Yuri:

Ah

I thought

Nevermind

Yes i'm okay

In fact, I only swipe right on guys

And if that doesn't give you the hint

Then idk anymore

Ryosuke:

I do

Funny how the last girl i talked to

accused me of being dense

Yuri:

She called you dense?

Ryosuke:

Yeah I wanted to ask her but she

just disappeared on my messages

Yuri:

(´⊙ω⊙`)！

She unmatched you

Ryosuke:

Why would she do that?

Yuri:

What else did she say?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

She also said i must be fun at parties

Well not to boast but my friends

say I'm the life of the party

Yuri:

Oh my god

She was being sarcastic

Ryosuke:

Okay

Lol fine

But in my DE(fe)NSE, i just didn't

want to respond to her assertiveness

right away

Yuri:

Right

(￣▼￣|||)

Ryosuke:

Why?

You haven't been unmatched before?

Yuri:

I do the unmatching

Ryosuke:

You're not going to unmatch me right? Or will you? 😧


	2. Chapter 2

April 28

Yuri:

As long as you don't send me a

specific kind of picture, you're good

Ryosuke:

What kind of picture?

Yuri:

Didn't you say that you aren't dense?

Ryosuke:

Yes

What about it?

Oh

OHH

so did the last one send you one?

Yuri:

Yeah

Ryosuke:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuri:

-__-

Ryosuke:

What did it look like?

Yuri:

Ewwww don't you even start

Ryosuke:

What? I'm curious!

Was it not to your liking?

Yuri:

Oh please..

It was an average size

Though I said it was lengthy so he won't be upset

but if i have something to compare it with... then it's definitely small

it wasn't even inviting at all

just my preference though

Ryosuke:

I admire your consideration for his feelings

Yuri:

Yeah he deserves thomas

Ryosuke:

Thomas?

Yuri:

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

Yuri:

Then I unmatched him

Ryosuke:

😂😅

I'm curious though

About your point of comparison

Yuri:

ｶﾞ━━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━━ﾝ!!

Are you really asking me that?

Ryosuke:

Hahaha

Just kidding

Forget it

Let's talk about something else

Yuri:

Thank god

Thank you

Then

Why are you here

Looking for someone?

Ryosuke:

I dunno.

I'm not looking for anything serious rn

Yuri:

Good, i'm not either

Ryosuke:

So why did you come here? 

Yuri:

I'm bored

Ryosuke:

You're bored

Yuri:

I guess?

Ryosuke:

And that brought you here

A dating app

Because you're bored

Yuri:

Yeah. I see no problem with that lol

What about you? What brought you here?

Ryosuke:

Just looking for someone to talk to

But like i said nothing serious

And definitely no hookups

Yuri:

Glad to know we're on the same page

I think we'll do just fine

Ahh i'm so lazy

Ryosuke:

It's already 8:36

Did you even have your breakfast

Yuri:

I'm in my bed

And I don't know how to cook

Ryosuke:

How do you live?

Yuri:

You know convenience stores and restaurants exist, right?

Ryosuke:

Not healthy

And budget friendly

Yuri:

You can cook for me then

Ryosuke:

Oh please don't dare me

Yuri:

Why not?

Ryosuke:

You'll be shocked how good I am

Yuri:

Huh

Really

Ryosuke:

I cook for a living

Yuri:

If that's what you say

For now

I'll order somethings

Maybe from eggs n' brekky

Ryosuke:

Make sure you get something healthy then

Yuri:

_img-01-042820_

Is this good enough for you?

Ryosuke:

Hmm for now.

Maybe next time I can teach you some dishes you can do yourself so we're certain it's much healthier

😊

Yuri:

Goodluck with that

My laziness will be your opponent

(꒪⌓꒪)

I don't even know how to hold a knife

Ryosuke:

Do I have to teach you from scratch?

Yuri:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ryosuke:

Challenge accepted

😎

Yuri:

I'll hold you onto that


	3. Chapter 3

April 29

Yuri:

Hey you haven't answered my question yet?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Which one?

Yuri:

Why red above all colors?

Ryosuke:

Oh right, right

I like red because it reminds me of so many things personal to me

Plus strawberries are color red

Yuri:

But there are white ones too!

Ryosuke:

There are

Ah

I just realized something

Strawberry is red, right? Which is my favorite color but when it gets processed it becomes pink

Which is your favorite color

🧐

Yuri:

Aaaand?

【・・?】

Ryosuke:

It must mean something

Yuri:

ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”

It means you're good at mixing colors

Ryosuke:

Aside from that, of course.

Yuri:

What else?

Ryosuke:

Don't they say red and pink complement each other?

Yuri:

But so do other colors!

Like purple

Blue

Ryosuke:

You like pink, I like red.

Does that mean we complement each other? 😳

Yuri:

Eh?

(´･_･`)

Hmmm. Isn't it a bit too early to say that?

Haha

Ryosuke:

Fair enough.

Hey at least tell me you laughed at my joke

Yuri:

You do realize you were more like flirting than joking, right?

Ryosuke:

OH MY GOD

I'M SORRY

I DIDN'T NOTICE

Yuri:

Why are you even apologizing

Who said flirting is a sin?

Ryosuke:

I thought you might not like it

Yuri:

Well

It maybe a bit early

But it doesn't necessarily mean i don't like it

(‘-’*)

Ryosuke:

So does this mean it's okay if i say things like that from time to time?

Yuri:

(｡･ω･｡)

Ryosuke:

I'll take that as a yes

😌

Yuri:

Haha

You are such a flirt

Ryosuke:

I just call myself romantic 😉

Ryosuke:

Busy?

Yuri:

A bit

Just

Work can be so much sometimes

Ryosuke:

Ohh

I should leave you to it first

Yuri:

No

I need some distractions to make me feel a little better

Ryosuke:

But wouldn't it make you work longer if i distracted you?

Yuri:

Not really

I feel sad enough that i'm staying up late alone

So please stay with me for a while

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

If you think that's the best

Then I'll stay

Yuri:

Thanks

I appreciate it

Ryosuke:

What kind of work makes you stay up late anyway?

Don't tell me

😳

Yuri:

Oh my god

Wth are you even thinking about

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

What are you thinking, Yuri?

Yuri:

NO RYOSUKE

What are YOU thinking

Tell me

Ryosuke:

Are you a nurse? Night shift?

😂

Ryosuke:

Hey

Yuri?

Did you fall asleep?

Yuri:

Oh god

NO

I am embarrassed

So leave me be

Ryosuke:

Huh why?

Yuri:

I thought you were thinking of something else...

Why did you have to put a blushing emoji then!

Ryosuke:

What did you think was i thinking?

🤨

Yuri:

Hahaha

Forget it

Ryosuke:

Aww come on

Tell me

Yuri:

Fine

I thought you thought of me as a stripper or something closely related to that

(︶︹︺)

Ryosuke:

You wound me

I would never think of you that way

Yuri:

...

Why do I feel like you're actually laughing behind your screen

Ryosuke:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

It's fun to rile you up

Yuri:

You know what i hate you

｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

Ryosuke:

But you don't really mean that

Do you?

Yuri:

....

...no

Ryosuke:

💕

Yuri:

ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

Shut up

Ryosuke:

Hey don't be like that

We're getting side tracked

You still haven't said what your job is

Yuri:

I'm a film editor

Ryosuke:

Wow 😮

What project are you working on right now that you have to stay up late?

Yuri:

Right now, I am editing some documentary film

Ryosuke:

Oooh

I love documentary films!

What is it about?

Yuri:

They're featuring dogs who have disabilities and how their owners cope up with the situation

I'm not really fond of dogs but this one is making me extra emotional

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

How can you not be fond of dogs?

Have you ever seen puppies?! They're the cutest!

They always wag their tails when they see you.

They always seek your warmth

They're sad when you're sad. They're happy when you're happy.

Yuri:

You're babbling

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

You're right, sorry

Yuri:

Puppies, I can tolerate

But big barking dogs scare me

My legs are short so if they chase me

I'm dead

Ryosuke:

Sometimes doggos bark because they're happy.

Or when they want your attention.

Maybe they just want you to notice them?

And you have short legs?

Cute 😆

Yuri:

Btw I don't mind you babbling

I like it when people are passionate about something

Ryosuke:

Did you ever have a pet before?

Yuri:

Once

I had two hamster

Ryosuke:

A tiny pet for tiny Yuri

Yuri:

Haha

Sometimes i wonder what they feel like using their wheel

Is it like using the treadmill as humans??

Ryosuke:

Don't they need the wheel for exercise? Same for us, we need to exercise that's why we use the treadmill

I wonder what do they feel when their owner is watching them use the treadmill

Yuri:

GASPS

Are you telling me I could have intruded their personal bubble when i watched them run?

In awe

Ryosuke:

Maybe

They have feelings too

Ryosuke:

What would you feel if someone watched you run on a treadmill?

In awe

Yuri:

Well

It will definitely feel weird

....

I'm sorry Sun and Flower

Ryosuke:

Sun and Flower?

Yuri:

My hamsters' names

Ryosuke:

Oh

Yuri:

Sun's a guy and Flower's a girl

Ryosuke:

Aww

I'm sure they were as cute as their owner

Yuri:

Are you kidding me

My mom used to tease me that we all had the same two front teeth

ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛

So if there was anyone cute, it would only be the both of them

Ryosuke:

Bunny teeth are adorable, in case you don't know

Yuri:

But i was compared to a hamster, not a bunny!

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Hamsters are adorable too!

Did you not ever find yourself in a daze just from watching them?

Yuri:

Always

I love cuddling them

And poking their chubby cheeks

Ryosuke:

I'm willing to pay to see that

Where can I sign up?

Yuri:

It's going to cost you A LOT

Still up for it?

Ryosuke:

Bring it on 😎

Yuri:

Even if it'll cost you your whole wallet?

∑(=ﾟωﾟ=;)

Ryosuke:

As long as I see what I've paid for 😉

Yuri:

Hmm

I do have this picture of me cuddling them

Ryosuke:

Great!

So where do I transfer the money?

😎

Yuri:

Haha i was just kidding

Let me look for it first

Ryosuke:

Willing to wait

Yuri:

Took so long haha

Here

_img-04-120504_

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

That is the cutest thing I've ever seen

I'm saving this on my phone

Yuri:

As long as you don't use it to scare away other rodents haha

Ryosuke:

Oh no

They'll be amazed how a human can look this cute

And i won't let anyone else see this

They might steal you away

😔

Yuri:

No one's stealing someone

Ryosuke:

Who knows

Better safe than sorry

Yuri:

Hahaha whatever

For your payment

Send me SOME of your childhood photos too

Ryosuke:

But you only showed me one

Yuri:

Didn't i tell you it'll cost you a lot?

Ryosuke:

Fine

Yuri:

Awww

You were so squishy!

Where did those cheeks go?

Ryosuke:

Puberty decided I don't need those anymore

Yuri:

But you were so cute

Not that you aren't cute now

You're actually handsome

But the cheeks

Ryosuke:

Why thank you 😊

Yuri:

Your bio

Are you scared of ghosts?

Ryosuke:

Haha

😅

Yuri:

Do you wanna hear a story?

(´┏･┓｀)

Ryosuke:

Is that a mustache? Haha

Okay

Let's hear it

Yuri:

I'll try to make your skin crawl

And yes it's a mustache

When I was in college, i had three friends who were roommates at our University's dorm

Let's hide them under the names Koichi, Ren, Daisuke

Ever since Daisuke was a kid, he could see ghosts. I remember him telling us how he was so excited to celebrate his 7th birthday so his sixth sense would disappear, but after his 7th birthday, nothing changed. It even became worst.

Anyway, here's where my story begins.

This is a visual representation of their room. I suck at drawing so bear with it

On the day of their move-in, Koichi was the first one to arrive. Since he was very pleased at the spacious room, the walk-in closet with nice cabinets and the huge mirror that hung on their wall, he took some photos and sent them to Ren and Daisuke but the photos had orbs in them. When Daisuke arrived, he immediately felt something heavy but decided not to worry about it because he did not want to potentially scare Koichi and Ren. Especially when they just signed a one-year contract with the university dorm. For the next few days, Daisuke didn't feel anything besides the heaviness of the atmosphere until one night he was woken in his sleep when he heard noises from one of the cabinets. Like someone wanted to go out from the inside. At that time, he was lying on his left side so if he dared to open his eyes, the cabinets were the first thing he'd see. When the noises finally stopped, he shifted on his bed and faced Ren's bed instead before opening his eyes. But when he did... He saw a silhouette of a woman standing between Koichi and Ren's bed. He could vaguely see her but she had a long hair and he could tell that her head was turning alternately between Koichi and Ren. For a while, Daisuke decided to keep it to himself but when he was woken up in his sleep once again, he thought he needed to tell Koichi this time. Because that night, while Koichi was asleep, the woman was now kneeling at the foot of his bed, her elbows resting against Koichi's bed and her hand supported her head while she moved them side by side slowly as if enjoying herself watching Koichi sleep.

Hmm... They had more stories but this should be enough for tonight.

Ryosuke:

Yes

Please don't tell me more

For the sake of my sanity

Yuri:

...

Are you scared?

For real?

Ryosuke:

I'm not

Well

Yes

Yuri:

I know you're scared of ghosts

But I didn't expect you to be THIS scared

Ryosuke:

Now how am i suppose to sleep 😔

At least your drawing made it less terrifying

Yuri:

Aww poor Ryosuke

Scared right now?

Don't worry Yuri's here

Ryosuke:

Yuri will have to come with me to the bathroom if i had to go in the middle of the night, okay?

Yuri:

Hey

Yuri has limits!

Ryosuke:

What if the ghost is in the bathroom!

Yuri:

Still!

Ryosuke:

Can I video call you?

😔

Until i fall asleep

I can't stop imagining things

Yuri:

What if I don't want to?

Ryosuke:

Please 😔

Are you not scared?

Yuri:

I already got over it

It scared me the first time though

Ryosuke:

Call?

Yuri:

Hmmm

Just voice

No video

Ryosuke:

Okay okay

That's better than nothing

**_Calling  
Ryosuke_ **

"..."

"..."

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and loved! Please do leave your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah. I thought you're gone."

"..."

"...are you okay?"

"Hmm."

"Okay. Ah, shy?"

"...Hmm."

"Pft- okay. Is it alright with you if I stay on the line? You don't have to talk."

"Hmm."

"Okay."

"..."

"Hey. Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just checking if you're still there."

"...I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Hmm."

April 30

Ryosuke:

Thanks for letting me call you yesterday

Yuri:

I just realized

We already talked over the phone and I don't even know your full name 

(・_・;)

Ryosuke:

Yamada Ryosuke 🙂

Yuri:

Yamada no Ryosuke :3

My family name is Chinen. Chinen Yuri.

Ryosuke:

So

Mr. Chinen Yuri. Tell me a little about yourself?

Yuri:

Why am I suddenly in a job interview?

(„• ֊ •„)

I believe that I have written everything you need to know in my bio, sir. 

Ryosuke:

That's not enough for us to hire you.

We need to know more?

Yuri:

What else do you want to know then?

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

Yuri:

Just so we are clear, what position am I applying for again, Sir?

(´･ᴗ･ ` )

Ryosuke:

A companion whom I could call when I need someone

Yuri:

What does my compensation include?

Ryosuke:

Free meals?

Yuri:

Let's continue with the interview then!

ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ”

Ryosuke:

How many exes have you had?

Yuri:

Really going for the personal questions that fast? 

Ryosuke:

Sorry

Can't think of anything to ask

Yuri:

You could've ask what my favorite season is

Ryosuke:

I could

But then I kind of don't want? 

Yuri:

Why not? 

Ryosuke:

Sounds superficial

Yuri:

Hmm

That's true

1 serious 

2 idk

You?

Ryosuke:

Hmm 

2 serious

Yuri:

I was serious

But he wasn't. He thought he was bi and wanted to explore his preferences. In the end he left me for a girl after his little experiment

Ryosuke:

I was serious with my past relationships. I entered those relationships with them thinking they'd be my last. Apparently we weren't meant to be.

Yuri:

Unresolved differences?

Ryosuke:

One was

The other was indifference

Yuri:

Indifference? You mean, you guys lacked connection?

Ryosuke:

One day she just didn't care anymore

When I broke up with her a part of me thought maybe she'd realize that she'd lose me but all she said was "Okay"

A fucking Okay

Sorry for the language

Yuri:

Oh ruthless

Do you think she had someone else? Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so nonchalant about your breakup

Ryosuke:

Honestly, I don't know

I never wanted to be so malicious of my partners

At that point I just gave up. I didn't want to know anymore

Yuri:

I think you are a great partner

You were nice to not think badly of them

But they still turned out villains

Ryosuke:

Well, I loved them

Yuri:

Right...

Ryosuke:

I'm sorry I was the one who asked you but the conversation clearly turned into my relationships

Yuri:

It's okay

I guess someone needed to vent out his feelings

Mine weren't as bad as yours

Ryosuke:

So this guy who used you for his experiment, what happened to him after?

Yuri:

Last I heard, he got dumped as well

(≧∇≦)/

Ryosuke:

You're so happy 😂

Yuri:

It's my honest emotion. I won't feel sad for someone who thought I could be variable to his research.

Ryosuke:

Remind me not to get on your bad side

😄

Yuri:

Just don't use me. Or lie to me.

Ryosuke:

Oof 

That is noted

Yuri:

Good :3

Ryosuke:

Just to get on record tho

I have never lied to you 

Ever since 3 days ago 😂

Yuri:

Then you're safe (*´ー`)

Ryosuke:

Wouldn't want to get you mad 😉

Yuri:

I rarely get mad

I get annoyed, but it dissipates quickly

Ryosuke:

Oh I remember

That time when I said you're cuter than Sun and Flower?

You're still cuter, btw

Yuri:

ｶﾞ━━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━━ﾝ!!

Why all of a sudden??

Ryosuke:

What?

I'm just reminiscing!

Yuri:

You make it sound like it's been years

Haha

No. Sun and Flower are cuter! I miss poking their cheeks

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

Was it not? 😳

Why not get a new hamsters then?

Yuri:

I don't know if I can take care of them properly

Ryosuke:

You did it when you were younger and now you couldn't? 🤔

Yuri:

My mom was there to help me take care of them

Plus as an elementary student, it was only school-house then. I had lots of time to take care of them

Ryosuke:

Oh so you're not office-house kind of guy

Yuri:

I go out with my friends sometimes

Every week actually

I need them to recharge myself

Ryosuke:

Extrovert?

Yuri:

I prefer to be classified as ambivert

ヾ(´￢｀)ﾉ

Ryosuke:

I think I'm an ambivert too!

Yuri:

Ambivert or omnivert?

Ryosuke:

I'm not a dinasour!

Yuri:

What are you then?

Ryosuke:

I just looked up what an omnivert is

And I think i'm more of an omnivert

Yuri:

Ahhh

Have a lot of mood swings then?

Ryosuke:

Not mood swings

You're just playing with me now, are you?

Ambivert is just the same as omnivert

😛

Yuri:

ヽ(ﾟ◇ﾟ )ﾉ

I have been exposed

Ryouske:

Tch 

😤

Yuri:

(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

Ryosuke:

And now you're just trying to be cute to get away from it

Keep going

It's effective

Yuri:

What a softieee

You're a soft boy

Ryosuke:

Only for cute people

Yuri:

What if the person's not cute?

Ryosuke:

They won't get away with it 😝

Or they could but that's after I get back at them

Yuri:

I should thank my parents for the cute genes then :>

Ryosuke:

Oh you definitely should 

Your cuteness is too much it should be illegal 😂

Yuri:

Do you think I should go to jail because of it?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Maybe not in jail

Maybe I should just arrest you for myself

Yuri:

But I don't want to get arrested

Can I pay the fine instead?

Ryosuke:

You're the only fine I see

Yuri:

ｶﾞ━(ﾟДﾟ;)━ﾝｺﾞ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ;)━ﾝｷﾞ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ||;)━ﾝ!!!

Whaaat

Ryosuke:

You are already fine

Yuri:

Does that mean I'm free?

Ryosuke:

No. You may be fine but I'm still arresting you

For being unlawfully cute

Yuri:

I'm gonna escape then

Prison break

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Ryosuke:

I'm going to make sure you can't

Yuri:

How?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Well

Yuri:

You don't even have a plan 

(｡ >艸<)

It'll be so easy to escape you

Ryosuke:

Not if I handcuff you to me 

Yuri:

(*・艸・)

Ryosuke:

You don't seem to disagree

Handcuffs it is then

Yuri:

I have the right to remain silent

Anything I say can and will be used against me

Ryosuke:

Yes 

And all those things police says when they arrest suspects

Yuri:

Okay, then I surrender

Ryosuke:

Great

You're hired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse us for the randomness in this chapter. 😆
> 
> Comments are appreciated and loved! Please do leave your thoughts below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be more random than you would want them to be, so maybe a little heads-up from us? 😅

May 18

Ryosuke:

Good morning companion

Yuri:

Reporting for duty sir

Ryosuke:

For your first task

Answer this

https://www.buzzfeed.com/hattiesoykan/star-sign

Yuri:

Roger that

Ryosuke:

Tell me your result when you've finished?

Yuri:

Got my results

Ryosuke:

What did you get?

Yuri:

I got Taurus

Ryosuke:

What a coincidence

I'm a taurus

🤔

What's your zodiac btw?

Yuri:

I'm a Sagittarius

It's in my bio

Ryosuke:

Oh

Take a look at this

See I told you?

Compatible

Yuri:

Wait

Let me try

When is your birthday?

Ryosuke:

May 9, 1993

Yuri:

Ryosuke:

Hmmm well I found this too

Also there's a saying that opposites attract 😉

Yuri:

Speaking of that, ever wondered how that works? How opposites attract?

Ryosuke:

Are you asking me about humans? Or the actual magnets?

🧐

Because I almost failed physics

I passed 🥳

But barely

Yuri:

I passed physics with flying colors

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

Do you want to teach me how those magnets work then?

Yuri:

( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

I didn't say I retained anything

Ryosuke:

Something about negative and positive poles

Also something about cathode, anode, cation, anion

But

I've only got my ION u

Yuri:

Never thought you'd like pick-up lines

Ryosuke:

It was a good one tho

Tell me you didn't smile at that

Yuri:

...

Okay

Maybe

I smiled a little bit

It was funny

Ryosuke:

As long as you smiled

My goal has been achieved

Yuri:

Now you're convincing me you didn't just "barely" pass

That was a really nerdy pick up line

Ryosuke:

Only because my brain wanted to impress someone

I once passed a blank exam paper

Yuri:

You didn't

Ryosuke:

But I did

Yuri:

How did you get away with it?

Did you whip out one of those pick up lines too?

(-’๏_๏’-)

Ryosuke:

Haha no way

Why would I try picking up a teacher

I only got a 30 minute worth of scolding

Yuri:

Only that?

Ryosuke:

Did you want me to get punished more?

Yuri:

They should have made you clean the whole school

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Ryosuke:

That's too much! 😣

Yuri:

A clean test paper and a clean school

By Yamada Ryosuke

(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

Ryosuke:

Now you're making fun of me

😔

Yuri:

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

Ryosuke:

Did you tiptoe?

Yuri:

Not everyone is as "tall" as you

You're probably just a tad bit "taller" than me

I bet 4cm

Ryosuke:

Nope

Add a little more

Yuri:

What's your height anyway?

Ryosuke:

I'd like to keep it a secret for now

I kind of want you to think that I'm really tall

Yuri:

Okay

As tall as a titan

(●´艸`)

Ryosuke:

A titan seems about right 😄

Yuri:

Don't eat me please

I'm not yummy

I'm very salty

Sometimes bitter

Ryosuke:

I'm not the type of titan who eats people 🤢

Yuri:

But how will you live?

What kind of diet do you have?

Ryosuke:

Strawberries

I'm the strawberry titan

Yuri:

Ohh so you're kind of like the vegan in humans

Ryosuke:

Humans are my friends

How could I eat them?! 😱

Yuri:

Then will you save me if your other titan friends find me decided I'm a delectable meal for them?

Ryosuke:

In a heartbeat

Yuri:

Wow

I'm touched

o (◡‿◡✿)

Ryosuke:

Speaking of eating

Have you eaten your breakfast?

Yuri:

I may have or may not have eaten my breakfast

Ryosuke:

Seriously, eat

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

Yuri:

Serving it up Gary's way pop!

Omnomnom

Ryosuke:

I love SpongeBob

Yuri:

Oh then since you made me take a quiz..

Take this too

https://www.buzzfeed.com/weeniehutjunior/do-you-belong-at-the-salty-spittoon-weenie-hut-jr-2c4lrct43e

Ryosuke:

What did you get?

Yuri:

You first

Ryosuke:

No you

Yuri:

Ryosuke:

Awww

Even this quiz knows how cute and adorable you are

Yuri:

Stop it

What did you get?

Ryosuke:

Gotta be tough to protect Yuri

Yuri:

So do you have that tattoo that says "MOM"?

Ryosuke:

No but I have one that says "YURI"

Yuri:

Oh yeah?

Show me

Ryosuke:

Can't

It's embedded deep inside

My heart

Yuri:

You can't tattoo someone's name in your heart

What if you get hurt?

Ryosuke:

Pain comes with tattoos

You can't have tattoos without experiencing it

Or maybe it depends on your pain tolerance

But not all people have high tolerance

At least not me

I'm prepared for the pain

Yuri:

You're bad at tolerating pain but you're still willing to go through it?

Ryosuke:

If I know it's worth it, I am more than willing

Yuri:

That person is a lucky one

Ryosuke:

So are you saying you're lucky?

Yuri:

Is it really me tho?

Ryosuke:

No one else

Yuri:

Lol

If I know

You have someone else

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

You know what's funny?

Yuri:

What?

Ryosuke:

I barely know him

Have never even met him

But I really like him

Yuri:

Really?

What about him?

Ryosuke:

He's cute

He's cuter when he gets mad

He always forgets his breakfast so I have to remind him everyday

I don't mind tho

Gives me excuse to talk to him every morning

Yuri:

Oh that's not me then

Hahaha

Ryosuke:

How come that's not you?

Yuri:

I don't forget my breakfast

Ryosuke:

You do!

Yuri:

I don't!

Ryosuke:

Then why did I have to remind you to eat breakfast today?

Yuri:

...

Oh

Yuri:

I'm not cute

Ryosuke:

Ask your other friends if you're cute or not

If I'm right you have to call me later this night

Yuri:

I asked

They said I'm not

Ryosuke:

What did you have to bribe them so that they'd say no?

Or did you really ask them?

Yuri:

...

No

Ryosuke:

You just don't want to call me

Haha

Yuri:

But why do I have to call you?

(・_・;)

Ryosuke:

You haven't read it?

It's in your job description

Yuri:

I am just a chat support

_whines_

Ryosuke:

Did you just whine?

Yuri:

No

Ryosuke:

Yes you did

Do you not want this position anymore?

Yuri:

Yes

I'm resigning :3

Hey Ryosuke?

Oh you fell asleep

Goodnight

May 19

Yuri:

Goodmorning

Are you awake?

Hey?

Hi

Where are you?

Ryosuke:

I thought you resigned?

Yuri:

Oof

Is that what this is about?

That's why you're not replying?

I was just kidding

I'm not resigning

Or going anywhere

Ryosuke:

You just don't want me to leave 😄

Yuri:

:(

Ryosuke:

I'm sorry

I was having troubles with my wifi connection

And turns out I have used all my data

Yuri:

Why are you so unlucky?

Ryosuke:

I'm not

I have you

Yuri:

I am not a router or a phone subscription plan

Ryosuke:

Then where can I sign up for subscription?

Yuri:

There's no subscription

Ryosuke:

Aww too bad 😔

Yuri:

I'm already your companion

Aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the randomness. We had no idea why their conversation went on a tangent like that. Please do leave your comments and thoughts below!
> 
> References we used in this chapter:  
> https://www.astrology.com/game/compatibility/zodiac-signs/love.html  
> http://www.mylovecal.com/


	6. Chapter 6

May 28

Yuri:

Rilakkuma says good morning

Ryosuke:

Aww good morning, Rilakkuma, but do i not get a good morning from the owner?

Yuri:

Try your luck in the afternoon

Ryosuke:

Afternoon, night, midnight, next morning

Yuri?

Yuri:

Hi

Sorry

Rilakkuma says eat your lunch

Ryosuke:

I'm already having it, Rilakkuma

Make sure you don't get dirt on you, or else it will be difficult to wash

Yuri:

Rilakkuma says he never got a dirt on himself

Ryosuke:

I'm glad he's taking care of yourself

How about you then? What's your lunch?

Yuri:

Rilakkuma's owner is having the same thing

Ryosuke:

And he's not a messy eater like his Rilakkuma?

Yuri:

No way!

I mean Rilakkuma's owner says of course. Rilakkuma is an exceptional reflection of his owner

Ryosuke:

Does Rilakkuma know you've been sharing his thoughts?

At least tell me he's getting something from this

Yuri:

He gets food and shelter in return

Ryosuke:

That's all?

Yuri:

And love. What else does he need?

Ryosuke:

Another friend

Me

😄

Yuri:

Hmm

Maybe

Ryosuke:

Gotta go back to work

Talk to you later?

Yuri:

Rilakkuma says okay

Ryosuke:

Alright 😉

Ryosuke:

Paying my greetings to Rilakkuma

I've just finished my work for today

Yuri:

Rilakkuma wants to ask how your day went

Ryosuke:

Definitely not the best day of the week

Yuri:

Rilakumma wants to know what happened in details

Ryosuke:

Are you sure you want me to?

Because once you make me start I might not be able to stop

Yuri:

Rilakkuma has an ear to spare or two

Ryosuke:

Okay

So there was a family that came in the restaurant. That's typical, we have dishes catered for families. But they didn't seem excited to eat.

In fact, it was as if they only needed a place they could sit down

Yuri:

And then?

Ryosuke:

Still ordered something tho, probably out of respect. They went and sat on the table in the corner of the restaurant. Couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I was sure it's not good. I still had work to do so I couldn't pay much attention to them, but when I checked them again, the mom wasn't there anymore, only the kid and the dad. Then after a few minutes, the dad left the kid alone. The atmosphere over there was really heavy and I couldn't stop myself so I approached the kid and asked if he was alright. Then I saw his face.

Oh my god I can still remember his face.

His eyes were so red and he just said his parents were breaking up.

I feel bad for not doing anything so I cooked something and gave it to him for free.

Told him that even if that the restaurant wouldn't have the nicest memories for you, but whenver you're sad, onii-san will be here.

Yuri:

That was really nice of you. But I still can't imagine how shocked the child may have had been. They could have spared him that awful announcement and talked to him somewhere private where he could freely express himself. I'm sure it was hard for him to hold everything in. What did he do after?

Ryosuke:

He just stayed there in their table. He didn't do anything. Didn't even touch the food I gave him so I asked him if he wanted me to pack his food to go. He didn't answer but I did it anyway. After an hour or so he stood up and said thank you before leaving.

At least he took the food with him.

Yuri:

I really hope he took comfort from your words and food. Thank you for doing that. You're a good person.

I'm glad

Ryosuke:

I've worked in this restaurant for years but that's the first time I've encountered that

I feel bad for the kid, he's so young but he has to experience something as painful as that

Yuri:

It's not his fault too. It's all because of his parents.

I hope couples think ahead before venturing into raising a kid. They suffer the most when adults mess up.

Ryosuke:

That's why I'm serious when it comes to relationships. I don't want this to happen with my future family. Not in my watch.

Yuri:

That's nice to know

I'm sure you'll have a wonderful family

｡◕‿◕｡

Even though I want a family of my own, it's never going to happen

Haha

Ryosuke:

Why are you saying that? You will definitely have one!

Yuri:

Hard when I'm gay

Haha

Ryosuke:

Hey don't say that

Everyone deserves to love and be loved and create their families

Besides you can have babies

Furbabies 😂 

Yuri:

As long as they stay babies and not giants

Ryosuke:

Oh I'm sure you'll even be cuter than them even if they're adult furbabies

Yuri:

I don't know about that

Hmm

But I want a baby to spoil too

So i'll just wait until my sister conceives one

（/∇＼）

I'll be the cool uncle that spoils his niece/nephew

Ryosuke:

Eh?

You look like the person who needs to be spoiled to me tho

But I'm sure you'll be a great uncle

Yuri:

Thanks. Haha

I can spoil your kid too

Ryosuke:

You mean our kid

🤭

Yuri:

Ha ha

As long as you'll give me all of my cravings

Ryosuke:

And you accuse me of being a flirt when you're one too

Yuri:

Because I'm a normal human being who needs flirting once in a while

Ryosuke:

As long as you don't crave anything that I can't buy in any part of Japan

Yuri:

So even if we're in tokyo and I want an okonomiyaki from Osaka, you'll get it for me?

Ryosuke:

For you and the baby

Yuri:

I'm touched

Haha

Good thing I'm a boy

If I get a boyfriend next time, he won't have to worry about suddenly and accidentally making me conceive and deal with my cravings

Ryosuke:

Next time?

Yuri:

Yeah

I want my next to be the last one too

Ryosuke:

Ah so it's the same for you too

Haha

We have come to the age where we're finally looking for serious relationships

Yuri:

We aren't getting any younger by the day

It makes sense to think of the future now

Ryosuke:

That's true

27

Most people are already starting to settle down at this age

But just by thinking about it is already enough for me to get scared

Haha

Yuri:

Why are you scared?

Ryosuke:

I don't know if I can be good enough

But for now, i'll try to keep improving myself

Yuri:

You already did a great job handling the kid in the restaurant

I'm sure you'll be a good one

Ryosuke:

Thanks 😊

So am I talking to Yuri now or still Rilakumma?

Yuri:

Oh

Uhm

You're talking to Rilakkuma

Ryosuke:

I was convinced I was talking to my Yuri

Yuri:

No that was Rilakumma

Rilakumma says don't call his owner yours

He is Rilakumma's

Ryosuke:

Then what should I call him?

Baby?

Yuri:

No. Not that either.

Ryosuke:

Honey?

Yuri:

My owner is not a bee

Ryosuke:

Pumpkin?

Yuri:

Not an ornament during halloween

Ryosuke:

Darling

Oh my darling

Honeybunch?

How about sugar plum?

Aaaaah sweetie pie!

Yuri:

Oh my god not that song

Ryosuke:

Okay dumpling 😉

I will call you dumpling from now on

Whether you like it or not

Yuri:

(((( ;°Д°))))

You were talking to Rilakumma

You can call him dumpling

Whether he likes it or not

It's not like he can protest

He can't talk

(｡･｀ω´･｡)

Ryosuke:

Didn't you say that Rilakkuma is an exceptional reflection of his owner?

Yuri:

ᕦ(òóˇ)ᕤ

Ryosuke:

Are you fighting me now?

Yuri:

ᕦ(òóˇ)ᕤ

ᕦ(òóˇ)ᕤ

ᕦ(òóˇ)ᕤ

Ryosuke:

Now you're just being too adorable than mad 😊:

Yuri:

Forget it

Ryosuke:

Alright, dumpling 😉

Yuri:

o(╥﹏╥)o

Ryosuke:

Yuri:

Ryosuke:

You do know you're giving me your consent to call you dumpling by sending that, right?

Yuri:

THAT'S NOT ME

THAT'S BAO

Ryosuke:

Whatever you say, Dumpling

Will you be staying up late again?

Yuri:

Yes

But not work related

I will be watching movies

Ryosuke:

What are you watching?

Yuri:

Howl's moving castle

Howl

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Ryosuke:

Should I be jealous of an inanimate character?

Yuri:

Well he's more handsome, has nice hair.. :P

You have every right to be jealous

Ryosuke:

No way

I'm more handsome

I bet he won't be as handsome as me when he eats

See, still handsome

Yuri:

Hmm

Passable

Ryosuke:

Just admit it 😏

Yuri:

Just like what I said

Passable

Also don't distract me, I'm watching

Ryosuke:

Now that makes me want to video call you 🤔

But I don't want to take Howl's spotlight for now. After that movie, I'm sure i'm getting it back

Yuri:

HA

You wish

（￣～￣;）

Ryosuke:

Now go on and have fun!

Chat me when the movie's done?

May 29

Ryosuke:

Is it done?

Yuri:

Oh my god

How

The credits scene was literally just done

Ryosuke:

I have amazing intuition when it comes to you

Yuri:

Right

It's past midnight

Why are you still awake?

Ryosuke:

I was waiting for someone

Yuri:

Someone?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

He was watching a movie

He said it was Howl's Moving Castle?

But he's done now

Yuri:

Oh

Ryosuke:

How's the movie?

Yuri:

Howl is (˘︶˘).｡*♡

Ryosuke:

So am I

I am (˘︶˘).｡*♡

Yuri:

Ha ha

You're not Howl

Ryosuke:

But that doesn't mean I'm not (˘︶˘).｡*♡

Yuri:

Whatever

I'm sleeping

You can keep your (˘︶˘).｡*♡ to yourself

Ryosuke:

You are hurting me 😔

What did I ever do to you?

Yuri:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anyway this is real now

I'm really sleeping

(。-ω-)zzz

See? Sleeping

Ryosuke:

Send pic

A proof

Yuri:

How am I supposed to take a photo of me sleeping

Ryosuke:

Tell Rilakumma to do it

Yuri:

GASPS

He already fell asleep

Ryosuke:

Awww too bad :(

Okay

Go to sleep

Good night Yuri

Yuri:

Good night Ryosuke

Ryosuke:

I mean Dumpling 🤭

Yuri:

I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

June 2

Yuri:

Ryosuke

Hey

Hey

Hmmm

...

Ryosuke?

Ryosuke:

Yes dumpling?

Sorry I'm a little busy right now

Yuri:

Oh

Okay

I won't bother you then

Ryosuke:

I'll get back to you as soon as I can, okay? 😔

Yuri:

It's okay

Don't mind me

I'm just really bored

And maybe lonely

Ryosuke:

Lonely?

What's wrong?

Yuri:

You know those days where you just don't feel like yourself?

And you don't feel like doing anything either to make yourself feel better

Nevermind

I don't want to bother you :)

Ryosuke:

You'll never be a bother to me

Wait for me. I'm just finishing up

Yuri:

No

It's alright

Ryosuke:

10 minutes

No

Make that 5

Give me 5 minutes?

Yuri:

Okay

I'll wait

Ryosuke:

Okay

I'm all yours

Yuri:

It's only been 3 minutes

Ryosuke:

Oh

Has it?

I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible

Yuri:

Are you sure you're done with everything?

Ryosuke:

Yes

You said you hated liars, so I why would I lie to you?

Yuri:

Haha

Good

I'm glad you remembered that :P

Ryosuke:

Of course I would

Now tell me what happened before you started feeling blue?

Yuri:

I was sleeping

I can't remember my dream

But when I woke up I just felt lonely

Ryosuke:

Are you perhaps missing someone?

Someone you hadn't seen in a while

Family? Friends?

Yuri:

I don't know

You?

Haha

Ryosuke:

I'm flattered 😄

I miss you too

But I'm sure it's not me

Yuri:

But I think I feel better

Ryosuke:

Is it because of me?

Yuri:

Maybe?

Thanks

Ryosuke:

Always here for my Dumpling

Ryosuke:

You sure you don't want to talk about it?

Yuri:

Well, I kind of do

But it's hard when I don't know myself what's making me feel this way

Talking to you takes a bit of that feeling away tho

So I'd like to keep talking to you

Ryosuke:

And you'll still have me anytime

Maybe you're just too tired?

You've been staying up late these past few days

Still in rush to finish the video you're editing?

Yuri:

I already finished it

So I'm left with nothing but silence and loneliness

And a fridge with no ice cream

Ryosuke:

Oh no

That's totally an emergency

A house with no ice cream?! 😱

Maybe take a day off?

Yuri:

I'll have tomorrow off

I'm thinking if I should ask my friends to eat out with me tomorrow

But they might be busy

It's weekday

Ryosuke:

Either way

You still need that day off

Yuri:

Yeah I'm already thinking of what to eat tomorrow

(。-`ω-)ンー

Ryosuke:

What are you craving for?

Yuri:

Gyoza

（人´∀`*）

Ryosuke:

You really are a dumpling

Not just any dumpling

My dumpling

Yuri:

You must have a lot of dumplings tho

Haha

Ryosuke:

I only have one

Yuri:

One...

Dozen? Of dumplings?

Ryosuke:

No

One and only one

Yuri:

I need to eat many gyoza to be happy tho

Ryosuke:

Then that's the only time i'm getting one dozen of gyoza

Real gyozas

So I could make you happy

Yuri:

And it will make me happier if I eat the gyoza with someone

●‿●

Ryosuke:

I can make the gyoza if you want 😉

Yuri:

Even better

(•ᵕᴗᵕ•)

Ryosuke:

How will I be able send it to you?

Yuri:

Ah yeah :(

Virtually?

Ryosuke:

You won't be able to taste how good my gyozas are

Yuri:

How about you explain them thoroughly to me? And I'll imagine how they taste like

Ryosuke:

That's going to be so hard

Is there anyway I can bring them over?

Yuri:

It's okay

I don't want to trouble you even more

Ryosuke:

When did you trouble me?

Yuri:

Now?

Ryosuke:

How?

Yuri:

Well, you were supposed to be busy...

Ryosuke:

I won't be able to concentrate anyway

I'll only keep thinking about you

Yuri:

Hmm

No need to bring them over

I already have plans tomorrow anyway

I want to go to that restaurant I've been eyeing for weeks now

Ryosuke:

Oh where is that?

Yuri:

Somewhere near the office

Looks like they have good food there

Ryosuke:

Hmm

I hope they will have great gyozas

Yuri:

Yeah

I really need them

ヘ(>_<ヘ)

Oh

My friends said they're free tomorrow

Yay

Ryosuke:

There you go

You can finally have a good time tomorrow

Yuri:

Yeah and just so you know

I appreciate you a lot

<3

Ryosuke:

I'll always be here for you

😊

Yuri:

Wow

I guess I'm really lucky to have matched with you

Haha

Ryosuke:

Well then that makes me luckier

To have been matched with a cute dumpling that you are

And no, I am not kidding

Yuri:

Which makes me wonder

What was your reason?

Ryosuke:

Of what?

Yuri:

Swiping right

On me

Ryosuke:

Believe it or not

I stared at your photo for... I don't even know how long because you are so cute but pretty at the same time and I was trying to figure out which one are you really

So I'm settling for both

Honestly you can't blame me, can you?

There's only a photo and a bio to set the first impression here

Yuri:

I'm grateful

But that's sounds so cheesy

Ryosuke:

Remember what I said before?

Yuri:

What?

Ryosuke:

I call myself a romantic 😉

How about you tho?

Yuri:

Uhm

Can I be honest?

Aside from how good looking you are in your picture?

Your bio is interesting (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

I mean

Who likes hearing ghost stories but can't go inside a haunted house?

Ryosuke:

Apparently, me

Remember that time you told me a story about your friends?

I had to sleep with my lights on for three nights

Yuri:

You're kidding

Ryosuke:

No. You really scared me there 😢

Yuri:

Why ask people for ghost stories then?

Ryosuke:

Exposure therapy?

Yuri:

Is it working?

Ryosuke:

Clearly, it hasn't 😢

Maybe next time I'll visit a haunted attraction

Yuri:

Are you going to be alright on your own?

(˘･_･˘)

Ryosuke:

Will you come with me? 😔

Yuri:

Hmm

Maybe yes?

Maybe not?

Ryosuke:

What can I do for you to say yes? 🤔

Yuri:

What do you think?

Ryosuke:

Gyoza? 🧐

Yuri:

But I'll eat gyoza tomorrow

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

Me?

😅

Yuri:

Maybe not now

Ryosuke:

Haha

Okay okay 🙂

Yuri:

:P

Ryosuke:

🙂

Yuri:

Uhm

So what are you doing right now?

Ryosuke:

Nothing really haha

How about you?

Yuri:

Just lying around

Ryosuke:

Oh 😊

Yuri:

Are you not heading to bed anytime soon?

Ryosuke:

Not yet sleepy

Maybe later

Yuri:

Oh

Then I'm gonna go to sleep now

Ryosuke:

Okay

Good night Dumpling 😊

Yuri:

Good night

Yuri:

Ryosuke?

Still awake?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

Is something wrong?

Yuri:

Nothing

I just can't sleep

Ryosuke:

Oh

Wanna talk about something?

Maybe something boring to help you fall asleep 😊

Yuri:

Haha

Maybe

Ryosuke:

Great

I'm boring enough so I bet 5 minutes and you'll fall asleep? 😅

Yuri:

Who said you're boring?

Ryosuke:

Nah

I just know myself

Haha

June 3

Yuri:

No you're not

Ryosuke:

Yeah I am 😅

Wait this isn't about me

Let's help you fall alseep

Yuri:

Still, that's a no

What are we going to talk about?

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

Whatever you want to talk about

Yuri:

Hmmm

Tell me a story?

Ryosuke:

What story?

Yuri:

Oh

Childhood stories!

Ryosuke:

I can't think of anything

But take a look at this

What do you see in this photo?

Yuri:

My mind is messing me up (⊙_◎)

Ryosuke:

Pictures you have to look twice

I thought the man was posing and sticking his bum out

Haha

Yuri:

You know that famous blue or yellow dress?

Reminds me of that

Ryosuke:

What color was it really?? 😔

Yuri:

I was seeing blue in that dress

Ryosuke:

Because it was right?!

It's totally blue!

Yuri:

If you said yellow I'd unmatch you

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

There's no way that's yellow 🧐

I even wore my glasses just to be sure of what I was seeing

Blue

Yuri:

You wear glasses?

You aren't wearing one in your bio!

Ryosuke:

I wear one at home especially when I have to look at the screen for too long

But I can go on a day without it

It's not like I wouldn't recognize you if I saw you outside, especially with a beauty like that

Yuri:

Said the man who is very much handsome himself

I bet everyone turns their head to you when you walk by them

(꒪⌓꒪)

Ryosuke:

I don't care about them

I'd prefer it it was you

Yuri:

|ω・）

Ryosuke:

Are you feeling sleepy now?

Yuri:

How can I be sleepy when I'm receiving compliments out of nowhere!

Ryosuke:

Hahaha

Okay I won't compliment you anymore

Yuri:

But

I kinda like it

|･ω･｀)

Ryosuke:

Nah

I'm just telling the truth

Yuri:

Uhm

Thank you?

Ryosuke:

You're welcome 😄

We're getting side tracked

We're supposed to make you fall asleep

Yuri:

At this rate

You're not going to make me fall asleep

You're going to make me fall for you

(꒪⌓꒪)

Ryosuke:

What?

Yuri:

What?

OH MY GOD

WHAT DID I JUST SEND

Well

Uhm

I'm suddenly sleepy

I'm going to bed

Good night

Ryosuke:

Goodnight Dumpling 😊

Sleepwell. Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or two! We hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri:

I finished eating my gyoza

Ryosuke:

Good morning to you too Dumpling

How did your relatives taste?

Yuri:

Ew

I'm not a cannibal

Ryosuke:

You just ate dumplings tho 😜

Yuri:

∑(O_O；)

And

They're not my relatives

Because they weren't even yummy

Ryosuke:

Oh?

Then are you implying you're yummy?

Yuri:

(´⊙ω⊙`)！

What are you talking about!

The topic here is the gyoza!

☆o(＞＜；)o

Ryosuke:

Read what you sent

And tell me I'm wrong with what I understood

😛

Yuri:

No!

The topic are the gyozas!

Not me!

What I was trying to say is that they're not good

Ryosuke:

How bad?

Yuri:

Bad bad

That bad

Ryosuke:

I guess you're really disappointed

Go try another place 🙂

Yuri:

Maybe some other time

I'll have to meet my friends

I'll do a more extensive research next time tho

Ryosuke:

You can search for good places on the internet

I can't really recommend a place

Because I rarely eat in other restaurants when I own one

Haha

And I won't be recommending my place either

I want people to find it on their own

Like a treasure hunt

Yuri:

What?

Ryosuke:

What?

Yuri:

I'm sorry

You own a restaurant?!

Ryosuke:

Uhh yes?

Haven't I told you?

Yuri:

You said you "cook for a living"

Not a restaurant owner

Ryosuke:

I still cook in my restaurant tho

Yuri:

( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

You know you really are too humble for this app

First, u don't send the kind of pics that we shall not mention what

Second, most people would have flaunted they own a restaurant by now!

Because you know... They think it's plus points for them

How long have we been talking to each other?

( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

Ryosuke:

To be fair my restaurant is small and modest

But thank you Dumpling ☺️

It's barely been a month since we first talked

Yuri:

Any more secrets you're hiding?

Who knows you might be a superhero too

No wait

You are

You were the kid's superhero

Ryosuke:

Dammit Dumpling 😂

I wonder how's that kid right now

I still have more secrets by the way 😅

Yuri:

Why do you have so much secrets?

Who are you?

Oh god

Are you-

I hope I'm wrong

(*ﾟﾛﾟ)ﾊｯ!!

Because I'll kill you

Ryosuke:

Who are you thinking?

🧐

Yuri:

You but it's more like "what"

Because what if you're...

Ryosuke:

What if I'm?

Yuri:

...cf

Ryosuke:

Cf?

What's does that mean?

Yuri:

Cat...fishing

o(>< )o

ｏ( ><)o

YOU'RE SO MEAN

ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

Ryosuke:

What?!

Haha

Relax dumpling

I will never do that ☺️

Yuri:

How can I be sure of that?

You said it

It's only been a month since we started talking

Ryosuke:

And within that month

Was there ever a time where you felt your red flag instincts raising?

Yuri:

...

No

Ryosuke:

I meant what I said before Dumpling

I take every relationship seriously

You're not an exception from that

Yuri:

Wait what

We aren't even in a relationship yet!

What are you talking about

Ryosuke:

And here I only read "yet"

Does that mean it will happen eventually? 😌

Yuri:

What's gotten into you

Why are you suddenly saying these things

I'm

ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

Ryosuke:

I'm just trying to prove a point

And that is for you to trust me 😊

Yuri:

Oh

Okay then

Ryosuke:

Do you trust me now?

Yuri:

Nnnnnnope

Ryosuke:

Awwww 🥺

Yuri:

ಠ_ಠ

Ryosuke:

Seems like I still have to earn it 😊

Yuri:

Hmm

I kind of feel guilty tho

For thinking bad about you

You didn't even think I might be catfishing too

Oh pfft

Haha

Who am I kidding?

This face isn't worth catfishing

Ryosuke:

That is definitely not true

I stared at your photo for so long!

😂

Yuri:

That's because you were trying to figure out if I was a girl or a boy

Ryosuke:

Correction

My choices were cute or pretty

Not boy or girl

Yuri:

I'm neither of the two

Ryosuke:

You're either of the two

Where are you now btw?

Yuri:

I'm near to the place where I'm meeting my friends

Ryosuke:

Take care, okay?

Yuri:

Tell me

Why am I third wheeling right now?

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

Aww

Come here

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Yuri:

I shouldn't have invited them

They're so sweet in front of me

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Tell them they should loosen up a bit if they don't want ants going after them

🐜🤫

Yuri:

I told them

They just laughed at me

Why is my life like this?

OTL

Ryosuke:

Then tell them the ants are on their way

Or maybe

I could just entertain you

🤔

Yuri:

I'm 100% sure they wouldn't care

What are you planning?

Ryosuke:

Took this one this morning

A friend sent me this

Yuri:

Wow

You look good with glasses

And you wear earrings too?

Do you constantly dye your hair?

Hmm

Ryosuke:

You don't like it? 🙁

Yuri:

I didn't say anything

Haha

I am just curious

Wish I could wake up like you tho

You look good

Meanwhile, I am always stuck with a swollen face

Ryosuke:

Send pics or it didn't happen

Yuri:

You wouldn't want to see me in the morning

Haha

Swollen

Lazy

Grumpy

Ryosuke:

Why not?

I'm preparing myself 😊

Yuri:

No really haha

Here, a photo of when I slept over at my friend's

I got mad at him for taking a photo tho

Ryosuke:

Where is the swollen face?

I only see an angel

Yuri:

Look at my cheeks

That sleepover was fun tho

I wanna do it again

Ryosuke:

I can see your cheeks perfectly

They may be a little plump, but it's the adorable kind

Your lips as well

And your skin looks so soft

Long lashes too

I am convinced you really are an angel

Yuri:

No

I am a dumpling

Ryosuke:

Yes my beautiful dumpling

Yuri:

(꒪⌓꒪)

Stop it

Ryosuke:

Then stop being adorable

Yuri:

I am not trying to be adorable!

Ryosuke:

I know

You're au naturale

That's why you can't stop the compliments coming out naturally from me as well

Yuri:

Please still try not to over do it

My heart can only take much

Ryosuke:

I'll try my best

Maybe 5 times a day?

Yuri:

1

Ryosuke:

4

Yuri:

1

Ryosuke:

Okay

7 then

Yuri:

No!

2 that's it

Ryosuke:

Are you saying 10?

Yuri:

3!

That's it

No more

Ryosuke:

☺️

Ryosuke:

10 it is

😌

Yuri:

Okay 4

Please?

Ryosuke:

Yuri

I am a business owner

I am stubborn when it comes to bargaining

So 10 it is 😄

Yuri:

Ugh

o(-`д´- ｡)

I'm done

I'm going to the comfort room

Ryosuke:

Alright

Watch your steps

I don't want you falling for someone else

Yuri:

Shutup

Hello :)

Ryosuke:

Hello Dumpling 😊

Yuri:

Ahh so that's what you call him?

Ryosuke:

I'm sorry?

Who is this?

Yuri:

That's for me to know

And for you to never find out.

Dumpling, huh?

Lover boy (ಥ⌣ಥ)

Ryosuke:

Nah haha

Romantic is what I call myself

Yuri:

Romantic boy (ಥ⌣ಥ)

Ryosuke:

Wait

Why are you touching Yuri's phone without his permission?

Yuri:

We know his password.

Plus we have our fingerprints installed on his phone.

And that goes for him as well.

We have his fingerprint on our phones.

Ryosuke:

I guess that's fair?

But I don't think it's still right to open his messages?

Yuri:

The app was still open when I unlocked it.

Plus he hacked my twitter one time and talked shit about me using my own account.

(ಥ⌣ಥ)

Ryosuke:

Wait what?

He did? Hahaha

What did he say?

Yuri:

Nothing.

That's for us to know

And for you to never find out (ಥ⌣ಥ)

Anyway... Enough of me.

More of you.

Ryosuke:

What about me?

Yuri:

How did you do it?

Ryosuke:

Do what?

Yuri:

Make him always talk about you.

You're always the topic whenever he's around.

Ryosuke this, Ryosuke that.

Ryosuke:

Oh? I..

Really??

Yuri:

Yeah.

Lol.

He never shuts up about you.

Ryosuke:

I don't know what to say to be honest

But I feel extremely happy and excited to know that

😊

Yuri:

KihmsYungsfa:!yeScAalkbe:;;#))@

Ryosuke:

??

Yuri:

Sorry about that.

Yuri just got back from the bathroom and tried to take his phone from us.

Lol

Where were we?

Oh.

Happy and excited?

Ryosuke:

Where is Yuri now?

Why do you still have his phone?

Yuri:

Ah Yabu is holding him.

Ryosuke:

Maybe you should give the phone back to him?

Yuri:

Aww why?

Just when I was having fun :(

I think I know now why you're chosen by Yuri.

Ryosuke:

Is that a compliment?

Yuri:

Could be.

Yuri:

The longest person he ever talked to on this app was for 2 weeks

Lol

But that was until he sent a dick pic.

Ryosuke:

You're pretty straightforward

Haha

Yuri:

Mouth has no chill.

Nah more like fingers.

LMAO

Ryosuke:

You know what?

Let's pretend you never said anything

😅

Yuri:

Whatever suits you.

But let's just be clear here

You're serious with him, yeah?

Ryosuke:

I'd have to be honest too

So you know I have good intentions towards Yuri

At first, I wasn't looking for anything serious on this app

But then I met Yuri and got to know him more each day we talk

Until one day, I realized, he became my favorite notification

Yuri:

ఠ_ఠ

You know what's another word that rhymes with witty?

Cheesy.

That's what you are.

But I'm relieved

You have our blessings.

(☞°ヮ°)☞ ☜(°ヮ°☜)

Ugh

Ryosuke

I'm so sorry

My friends are so troublesome

o(╥﹏╥)o

What did they tell you?

They deleted your convo but they took screenshots and sent it on their phones

I'll never leave my phone unattended ever again

(︶︹︺)

Ryosuke:

That's a secret 🤭

Let's just say I've overcome a hurdle

This day is just getting better and better

Yuri:

For you!

How about mine!

You guys are ganging up on me

o(╥﹏╥)o

Ryosuke:

Nope

My loyalty will always be with you

Yuri:

But you still won't tell me what you have talked about

Ryosuke:

Hm I may have said something really cheesy, so cheesy you don't even want to know

Yuri:

o(╥﹏╥)o

I want to know

Ryosuke:

In due time Dumpling

🤭

Yuri:

Ugh

Bye

ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

Ryosuke:

Eh?

Why?

Yuri:

Because!

Ryosuke:

You seem a bit flustered?

Don't worry

We didn't touch any dangerous topic

And speaking of touch, I told your friend not to touch your phone

But he said you hacked his twitter one time?

What was that about?

Yuri:

Well he deserved it!

He almost killed me

And I'll do it again when I get the chance!

Ryosuke:

I really don't want to get on your bad side, dumpling 😅

What did you tweet about him?

Yuri:

That his fart is deadly

Ryosuke:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Oh my god

Thank you. I needed that laugh.

Where did you and your friends go to anyway?

Yuri:

It's the restaurant I mentioned yesterday

Ichinosuke

Heard of that?

They really have good food

(◡ ω ◡)

Ryosuke:

Oh

Really?

That sounds nice 😊

Yuri:

Yeah

It's a small restaurant

Nothing too fancy

But it's very homey

And wait until you taste the food

It taste really good but at the same time comforting? Like when you're feeling sad and your mom cooks for you?

That kind of feeling

I don't know if I'm really making sense here

But do you get it?

Ryosuke:

I can imagine

That sounds like a really good restaurant

The way you describe it

Yuri:

Great! You understand me!

( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v

Yuri:

I still want to eat tho

I'm craving for something sweet

Ryosuke:

Dessert time

Ice cream?

Yuri:

Omg

Yes

Perfect timing too

My friends are leaving

Ryosuke:

Alright

Message me when you get home?

Take care, dumpling

Watch your steps 😉

Yuri:

I'll be very careful

But

Baby steps

Ryosuke:

♥️

Yuri:

Not home yet

But this ice cream is so good

I needed this

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

No more lonely Yuri?

Yuri:

No more lonely Yuri

Ice cream solves everything

Ryosuke:

I'm glad to know that

You're really cute in person, btw 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this chapter? We hope you like it!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment or two!


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri:

Huh?

What do you mean?

Ryosuke:

You were adorable back in the restaurant

The way your face lit up while eating was really mesmerizing to watch

Yuri:

(´⊙ω⊙`)！

How-

Wait

Don't tell me

Ichinosuke

OH GOD

ICHIGO

RYOSUKE

( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

Ryosuke:

Makes sense right?

🤭

It was a surprise seeing you

But definitely a good surprise

Yuri:

(´。＿。｀)

Ryosuke:

What's wrong, dumpling?

Yuri:

I refuse to believe that you've seen me in person first

o(╥﹏╥)

This day hasn't been going my way

Ryosuke:

Awww

Do you refuse destiny?

Yuri:

No not that but

It's unfair

You should have told me

Ryosuke:

Did you want to see me too?

Yuri:

Just

To make it fair

（。-＿-。）

Ryosuke:

Hmm

You already got home?

Yuri:

I haven't

Ryosuke:

I'm still here at the restaurant

You can come here if you want

Yuri:

Will it be okay tho?

I don't want to impose

Ryosuke:

I can try and make you some gyoza that suits your tastes?

😄

Yuri:

Gyoza?!

But you don't have it on your menu?

I didn't see any

Ryosuke:

It's gonna be in the secret menu

Only for you

Yuri:

Well if you insist

But isn't it late already?

Are you not going home yet?

I can come back some other time

Ryosuke:

Yes

I'm already making the wrappers

It would be a waste if you don't come here

🙁

Yuri:

Then I'll come

Ryosuke:

Oh? 😲

Yuri:

Silly

I know what you're thinking

Ryosuke:

Hahaha

😝

Yuri:

I'm here

Ryosuke?

Uhm the ice cream is melting

So I'll just come inside okay?

Ryosuke:

Sorry I was wrapping the gyozas

Yes please

Yuri:

Oh

I see you now

(｡･｀ω´･｡)

Ryosuke:

I can see you too ☺

Yuri:

Thanks for walking me home

Be careful on your way home too

And thank you for the gyoza

And the ramen

I'm so full

I can feel my tummy sticking out

(´°̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥｀)

Ryosuke:

You're welcome

☺

Thank you for the ice cream too

You even bought a strawberry one

That was really sweet

Yuri:

Who?

Me or the ice cream? :P

Ryosuke:

The ice cream

But you're sweeter than the ice cream

Yuri:

Ahh then

Sweet - ice cream

Sweeter - Yuri

Sweetest - You?

Ryosuke:

You're learning 😉

Yuri:

About the dumplings...

They were already good

But I feel like if you added more of your own technique and twist to the recipe you followed, it'll even be better?

Ryosuke:

How about you come back to my restaurant another day and be my personal gyoza critique?

Yuri:

Will I get the gyoza for free?

Ryosuke:

Of course

You can eat as many as you want

Yuri:

I'll think about it

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

🙁

You shouldn't need to think about it

Yuri:

Okay okay

I just want to make you nervous

Of course I'm coming

It's gyoza!

(˘︶˘).｡*♡

Ryosuke:

At least say half the reason you're coming is because of me 😟

Yuri:

Okay since without you there will be no gyoza

I'm coming because of you too

Ryosuke:

OH? 😲

Yuri:

The gyoza needs to be made

So you have to be there

Ryosuke:

🙁

Yuri:

So other than the gyoza

Yes

I'm coming for you

Happy?

Ryosuke:

Yes 😊

Yuri:

Haha

＾ω＾

Ryosuke:

When will you be coming again?

Yuri:

Do you really miss me that much?

Hahahaha

Ryosuke:

Yes

Yuri:

...

I was just joking

Ryosuke:

I wasn't

Hey

Dumpling

Are you there?

Yuri:

|_・)

Goodnight

I have to get up early tomorrow

I hope I wake up

Ryosuke:

Want me to wake you up?

I'll can call you and make sure you wake up just in time

Yuri:

If you want to

But if you're busy then you don't have to

Ryosuke:

I will always have time for you ☺

Yuri:

I bet you always eat cheese

Ryosuke:

Cheese?

Yuri:

Because you're too cheesy

Isn't there a saying "you are what you eat"

Ryosuke:

Hmm

All the more reason to call you dumpling

Yuri:

Okay cheeseball

Ryosuke:

Is that my nickname now?

I'm cheeseball?

Yuri:

Because you are

｜−・;）

Ryosuke:

I gladly accept my newly bestowed name, Your Grace

😂

Yuri:

Goodnight, Cheeseball (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

Ryosuke:

Good night dumpling

☺

Yuri:

Before I forget

You're handsome

Much more in real life

I just want you to know

Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for now, but we hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or two!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that not all of Ryosuke and Yuri's chats are shown in each chapter. We may have been skipping days worth of their chats. We leave that to your imagination what they are talking about everyday. 😉

June 8

Yuri:

Bored

Entertain me

Ryosuke:

Am I your personal jester?

Yuri:

Well

Do you have the hat? :3

Ryosuke:

I wear beret or beanie sometimes?

Yuri:

I want the rainbow one

Ryosuke:

I'll work on it, Your Majesty, King of Dumplingdom

Yuri:

Good, good

Now, entertain me

:3

Ryosuke:

Reporting to Your Majesty

The improvement process for the dumpling recipe that is solely catered for your great palate is now ongoing

Yuri:

Make sure you satisfy me then

Ryosuke:

Oh I promise you

In any aspect you can think of

😉

Yuri:

In any aspect?

Hmmmm

Ryosuke:

Yup

Do you have something in mind?

Yuri:

Yeah

But it's a secret

Ryosuke:

I might fail if I don't know what it is

Yuri:

It will be my secret for now

( ◡‿◡ *)

Ryosuke:

🥺

Yuri:

I command you to refrain from getting distracted and focus on my dumpling

Ryosuke:

I am only focused on you, Your Majesty

Yuri:

Not to me

To my dumplings

Ryosuke:

But you're my dumpling

Yuri:

And we are talking about MY dumpling

Not your dumpling

Ryosuke:

Apologies, Your Majesty

I will correct myself

Yuri:

You better

I shall not tolerate any form of defiance to my needs

Ryosuke:

What are the things you need exactly, Your Majesty?

Yuri:

I want my dumplings to taste the way I want them to be

Ryosuke:

Then would you accept my invitation of coming to my humble restaurant for a taste test?

Yuri:

Tell me when and I shall clear any appointment

:3

Ryosuke:

Is Sunday afternoon an inconvenient for you?

Yuri:

Sunday is good

Afternoon?

Ryosuke:

And here I was thinking if I could have your entire day?

Yuri:

Maybe I can do whole day

Maybe not?

Who knows?

¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

Ryosuke:

Please? ☺

Yuri:

Hmm

This Sunday?

I'm not sure

I think my friends and I are gonna hang out

Ryosuke:

Oh

Okay

Then I'll take whatever I can

Afternoon will be nice too

Yuri:

I can stay up late

(•‿•)

But don't you have work?'

Ryosuke:

I was planning to close the restaurant for the whole day to do my inventory

Yuri:

Oh

You'll be alone the whole day?

Ryosuke:

Yes

I gave it as a day off for my helpers 🙂

Yuri:

You're a good employer

How are you even real?

Ryosuke:

If I want to keep them by my side I should know better not to exhaust them. They're already working 6 days a week.

Yuri:

I'm sure they love working with you

Ryosuke:

They've been with me since I've opened the restaurant so I really treasure them

Yuri:

How long has it been since you opened?

Ryosuke:

Just a little over a year, dumpling 😊

Yuri:

But your restaurant is already that famous?

You're a genius

Ryosuke:

I'm not a genius

I just put my heart to every food I cook

Yuri:

It shows in the food you serve

They were all good

(◡ ω ◡)

Ryosuke:

Thank you 😊

I'll see you on Sunday afternoon?

Yuri:

Do you want me to bring something?

Ryosuke:

Just yourself

Yuri:

You don't want me to bring anything?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Nothing really, I don't need anything else

You're enough ☺

Yuri:

I hate it when you say things like that

How can I be enough?

Ryosuke:

Oh no not enough

To be honest, I don't think I can even get enough of you

That's why I was hoping I could spend the whole Sunday with you 😌

Yuri:

I really don't see what you see in me

(@_@)

Ryosuke:

Hmm

I see my cute dumpling 😌

Yuri:

So I am just a dumpling? :(

Ryosuke:

Not just any dumpling but

My special dumpling

Yuri:

You really never ran out of cheese, don't you?

Haha

Ryosuke:

I keep my inventories in check 😉

Yuri:

You don't even have cheese in your menu

Ryosuke:

I have them all reserved for you

Yuri:

Pls stop

Ryosuke:

I'm not exactly doing anything

Yet

Yuri:

You know sometimes I don't know if I should afraid of your messages or not

Ryosuke:

😅 Why? Am I scaring you?

Because that's the last thing I want to happen

Yuri:

It just sounds...

Sure

You're too sure

Ryosuke:

I think I get what you mean

Am I making you uncomfortable?

I'm sorry...

Yuri:

No you're not

If I am feeling uncomfortable I would've told you long ago

It's just been a while since I've had someone to talk to

Ryosuke:

Oh yeah

Your friend said the person you've talked to for the longest time in this app only took a month or so

Yuri:

He did what?

WHO?

WAS IT KOTA?

Ryosuke:

...

You didn't read anything

Yuri:

IT WAS HIKA

DAMMIT

HIS MOUTH

Ryosuke:

😅

He may have said something like that

He said the guy sent you that "specific" kind of picture so you unmatched him

Yuri:

(┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻

I'm really hacking his twitter again next time

Ryosuke:

Please be kind to him

He's just worried for you

😅

Yuri:

They didn't tell you anything else, right?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Let me recall

Mm nope, nothing embarrassing

They're really just making sure I wasn't a bad person

Which is very sweet, I'm not gonna lie

I'm happy you have such genuine friends

Yuri:

They're not my friends

٩(๑`^´๑)۶

Ryosuke:

Of course

Whatever you say, dumpling

😄

Yuri:

Uhm

Can you send me the screenshot of your convo tho? (๑•̆૩•̆)

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

Let me think about it

Am I getting something in return?

Yuri:

Whatever you ask for

I just want to make sure they didn't say something they shouldn't have

Ryosuke:

👀👀👀👀👀👀

Yuri:

On second thought

Maybe not whatever you ask for

Ryosuke:

But the screenshots?

Yuri:

Please?

Ryosuke:

On second thought

I'll just keep it for myself

🤭

Yuri:

Fine

┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Ryosuke:

In due time dumpling

😉

Yuri:

I hate you

June 12

Yuri:

Good morning

:>

Ryosuke:

Good morning

And how was your sleep?

Yuri:

Good

I had a dream

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

What did you dream about? 🙂

Yuri:

Hmm

Stuff

Ryosuke:

What's this 'stuff'?

Yuri:

I was in a land full of dogs

Ryosuke:

Dogs? 🤔

Can I hear it?

Yuri:

It was really nothing there

There was a sea of dogs

All of them are big and fluffy and scary

But there was this one little puppy who looked afraid and kept on hiding behind me

I was about to pick him up but I woke up

:(

Ryosuke:

Does that make you sad?

Yuri:

He was so fluffy

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

I wanted to touch his fur

I don't like dogs but if he's real then he's gonna be the exception

Ryosuke:

Aww cheer up..

Yuri:

Enough about that

I need to go prepare now for work

Ryosuke:

Okay dumpling :)

I'll be preparing too

Yuri:

Talk to you later?

Ryosuke:

Yes

Yes please

I'd love that ☺

Yuri:

Ryosuke?

Hello?

Oh are you busy?

Maybe later then...

Ryosuke:

Today's super busy

A group of employees had their party in our restaurant

I couldn't even chat you

🥺🙁

Yuri:

That's fine

You must be tired?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

It was fun tho

They were smiling all the time

☺

Yuri:

Probably because the food were great

Ryosuke:

They did get seconds of everything they ordered

😄

Yuri:

I want some too ~(>_<~)

Ryosuke:

Aren't you coming over on Sunday?

You're my only customer on that day

😉

Yuri:

You better feed me a lot ><

Ryosuke:

You can count on it

Maybe I'll also give you some of the dishes we're planning to add on the menu

🤔

Yuri:

Why am I seeing the word 'maybe'

Scratch that off

Give me those dishes :<

Ryosuke:

You have to wait till Sunday

I think you'll like it

Yuri:

Nah

I'm sure I'll like you

*it

**_remove message for you?_ **

*IT

Ryosuke:

I like the first one a lot

I like you too 😊

Yuri:

I HAD A TYPO!

:<

Please forget about that

Ryosuke:

It can be true

Maybe in the future?

Yuri:

Shush! And just give me food

Ryosuke:

It's still not Sunday yet!

Yuri:

Then make it a Sunday already!

Ryosuke:

Oh

Want to see me so bad?

Yuri:

I want the food

Not you

Ryosuke:

Without me there's no food, remember?

Yuri:

...

Fine

You're not getting any ice cream on Sunday

Hmph!

Ryosuke:

I told you I don't need anything right?

As long as you're coming, it's all good for me

Yuri:

That's unfair

I'm already getting your time when you should be doing inventory

Ryosuke:

Not at all

I'll probably finish it even before noon

Yuri:

Okay!

I'll be there

Ryosuke:

I'll be waiting

Yuri:

I'm suddenly hungry

:(

I haven't eaten anything yet

Ryosuke:

Want me to send you some food? Where are you?

Yuri:

At home

And no

I'm hungry but I'm too lazy to move

Ryosuke:

So you're working from home?

Yuri:

Yup

Too lazy to report to the office

(◡ ω ◡)

Ryosuke:

You're so lazy, what do I do with you?

Yuri:

Nothing

You just have to keep up

Ryosuke:

How?

Cuddle you while you're lazy to get up from bed?

Yuri:

Hmm

That sounds nice

With Rilakkuma

:>

Ryosuke:

Hmm

I want Rilakumma's owner tho

Yuri:

He's not available, sorry

Ryosuke:

I'll wait until he's available

Yuri:

He's happy you said that

:)

Ryosuke:

Not rilakumma

You

Yuri:

Oh me?

Okay

Ryosuke:

Yes you

I want to cuddle you

Can I?

Yuri:

Maybe?

Ryosuke:

😊

That made me smile

Yuri:

It'll be totally up to me tho!

If you get a hug or not

Ryosuke:

I'm sure you would

Especially when you realize I'm better than any of your pillows, even your favorite one

Yuri:

You don't seem squishy?

Rilakkuma is soft and squishy

Ryosuke:

All the more reason for you to hug me

So you'll know if I'm squishy or not

Yuri:

You have a point there

But still!

It won't be that easy

:>

Ryosuke:

Why would you say that I don't seem squishy anyway?

Yuri:

You look...fit

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Fit is not squishy

Ryosuke:

How would you describe fit then?

Yuri:

Do I have to?

It's embarrassing!

Ryosuke:

How would I know if you won't tell me?

I need to know so I could troubleshoot my body to make you hug me

Yuri:

No!

You don't have to!

You're good as you are now

Ryosuke:

You still have to tell me

Why would it be embarrassing?

Yuri:

Because!

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Because?

Because what?

Yuri:

You already look good

Why would you need to change?

o(>< )o

Besides I would still hug you if I want to

Ryosuke:

If it's you

I wouldn't mind 😅

Yuri:

I don't want you to

I already like you the way you are

Ryosuke:

Oh?

I like you too 😊

Yuri:

I don't mean it that way!

You know what I mean by that

Ryosuke:

🙁

Yuri:

Don't change yourself ok?

You already look good

Ryosuke:

If that's what it'll take for me to get a hug from you

I won't ☺

Yuri:

It would totally depend on my mood

But maybe?

Maybe if you really look good on Sunday

Ryosuke:

Oh?

😏😏

Yuri:

Maybe?

That's only a maybe

Ryosuke:

As long as there is hope 😊

Yuri:

On Sunday

Ryosuke:

On Sunday 😄

It's almost midnight

You should go to bed now

Yuri:

You're right

You should too

Let's sleep

Ryosuke:

Together?

Yuri:

Maybe next time :P

Now shush!

Sleep!

Ryosuke:

I'm suddenly excited 😆

Good night, Dumpling

Sweet dreams ♥

Maybe I'll see you in dreamland?

Yuri:

Hmm maybe :)

Goodnight, Ryosuke

Ryouske:

I thought Cheeseball is now my name?

🙁

Yuri:

Goodnight ball of cheese

Ryosuke:

Good night, pling of dum

June 14

Yuri:

Good morning

I'll be there after lunch

That okay?

(⁀ᗢ⁀)

Ryosuke:

Good morning, Dumpling

See you later ☺

Yuri:

I'm with them already

We'll have lunch soon

Ryosuke:

Enjoy your time and lunch with them

I'm just here

Waiting for you

Yuri:

Don't make it sound like I'm making you wait for an eternity

（−＿−；）

Ryosuke:

Even if you did make me wait for an eternity, I'd still be here knowing it'll be worth it

Yuri:

(꒪⌓꒪)

You're so cheesy

Ryosuke:

I'm named Cheeseball for a reason

Yuri:

Shush!

><

Ryosuke:

Haha

Text me later when you're done

Enjoy your time with them for now

And we can talk later, hm? ☺

Yuri:

Okay

(◍•ᴗ•◍)

Ryosuke:

I'll be going out for a bit

Ran out of some stuff

Yuri:

Oh

Okay

Will it take long? Cause we'll be finished soon

Ryosuke:

Where are you?

Yuri:

Hmm

Near Kichijoji station

Ryosuke:

Great

I can pick you up from there?

Yuri:

Are you near here?

Because if no then don't go

Ryosuke:

I'm not

But I insist

Yuri:

...

I won't be able to stop you, huh?

Ryosuke:

:D

Yuri:

Okay

I'll wait for you here

Ryosuke:

I'll see you in a few 😊

Ryosuke:

I'm here

Where are you?

Yuri:

Here too

I can see you

You look good even if you're far away

How is that possible?

Ryosuke:

Oh I see you now too

You told me to look good

I'd do anything for that hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 90 (because Jump has 9 members lol) and 100 kudos!

Ryosuke:

Good night

Today was fun

Especially the hug

Thank you

☺💕

Yuri:

Pfft

Goodnight

It was nothing compared to all of your efforts today

<3

Ryosuke:

I almost thought of getting you the puppy ☺

Yuri:

As much as I'd want to, I can't commit to taking care of another living creature when I can't even take care of myself haha

But that was very thoughtful of you

Maybe we can own one day

Ryosuke:

Oh?

Yuri:

No

What I mean is!

You have one, and I have one

Then they can be playmates

Ryosuke:

Either way, they're both projecting sweet images in my mind

Yuri:

(꒪⌓꒪)

Ryosuke:

But I think I like my interpretation better

"We" meaning the two of us taking care of one pup

Yuri:

(꒪⌓꒪)

Yuri:

You do you

>.<

Btw

You look good here

Ryosuke:

When did you take that? 😅

Yuri:

When you left me to look for puppies alone

(￣︿￣)

Ryosuke:

Ah the time that I almost bought the little chihuahua

Haha

I'm sorry for leaving you, I wanted to surprise you but it's good that I asked you first

Yuri:

If you bought it you'd be the one keeping it

And I'll just visit the puppy from time to time

Ryosuke:

You should have told me! I should have gotten him so I could keep you here as well 😫

Yuri:

Oopsie?

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

And that's all you have to say? 😦

Yuri:

Don't be mad Cheeseball

I just don't want you to buy a dog out of nowhere

It's a big deal to get one and take care one

It needs to be thought twice

Trice even

Ryosuke:

Haha sorry

I lost my rational thoughts when I saw you smile like that with the puppies

Yuri:

It's okay

At least I managed to get it back

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Ryosuke:

Haha you did

How about the dumplings?

How did you find them?

Yuri:

They taste better!

I like them more now

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

I'll try to keep improving until i get the word perfect from you 😊

But thank you, I'm glad you liked them

Yuri:

I know you can make it someday

I'm looking forward to it

I already miss the gyozas

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

And I already miss you 😫

Yuri:

We just met earlier!

Ryosuke:

When are we meeting again?

Yuri:

Hmm

Absence makes the heart grow fonder?

Isn't that a famous quote?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

I can totally feel it now

Haha

Ryosuke:

Yeah

I can totally feel it now

Haha

Yuri:

That's way too fast

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Ryosuke:

😅 You don't believe me?

Yuri:

I do actually

Is that bad?

Ryosuke:

No

I'm glad you believe me

Yuri:

It's weird tbh

I normally wouldn't believe if someone said that to me

But if it's you, I do

Ryosuke:

You trust me now more?

Yuri:

Considering you'd get me a dog, I do trust you more now 

（’-’*)

Ryosuke:

All it took was a dog to earn your trust?

Yuri:

The gyoza too

Gyoza tastes better if the person's heart who's making it is pure

Ryosuke:

That's my first time hearing that

Who said that?

Yuri:

Me

♡( ◡‿◡ )

Ryosuke:

My heart is not pure

I have my pasts that haunt me every now and then

Yuri:

Hmmmm

Who you were in the past is no the you right now

The you right now is the thing that matters more, right?

Your heart's pure enough for me

Ryosuke:

Oh wow

I don't know what to say

Yuri:

I managed to render Cheeseball speechless?

Achievement unlocked!

Ryosuke:

You actually did

😄

Yuri:

Well

I'm learning from the best

(⁀ᗢ⁀)

Ryosuke:

You're not gonna ask me of my past?

Yuri:

Hmmm

No

I'm sure you'll tell it to me when you feel it's the right time

Ryosuke:

Thank you Dumpling

This proves that I'm right

Yuri:

Right on what?

Ryosuke:

On choosing you

Yuri:

Pls stop

I just got you speechless

At least let me savor my achievement!

(@>皿<)

Ryosuke:

Haha

Sorry 😅

At least let me get this point straight?

Yuri:

What's that?

Ryosuke:

That I'm serious with you

Really serious

I'm going all in to pursue you

Just making sure you know that

Yuri:

...

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Ryosuke:

Good night, Dumpling

Sweet dreams

😄

June 15

Yuri:

g'morning

Ryosuke:

Good morning Dumpling

😄

Yuri:

Uhm

Did you get a good sleep?

Ryosuke:

I did

Probably the best I've had in a while

How about you?

Yuri:

Same

Haha

Ryosuke:

Have your had your breakfast yet?

Yuri:

I will try to make one

Surprised?

Magic.

Ryosuke:

I'm proud

But what are you making?

Please don't eat junk

Yuri:

I'll have some bananas and bread and milk

Ryosuke:

Oh okay

That's good

😄

Yuri:

What are you having?

Ryosuke:

I have some leftovers in my fridge from yesterday's breakfast

I'm gonna go to the restaurant first tho

Gonna eat it there

Yuri:

Can't you sit down for a while to eat it before you go out?

Ryosuke:

I have to prepare the ingredients for today's service

Yuri:

Service?

So you'll be busy?

Ryosuke:

A bit

But I'll manage

😄

Yuri:

Can I still text you?

Ryosuke:

Of course

Your texts are always welcome

It will always be

Yuri:

Okay

:)

Go to your restaurant now

Ryosuke:

Talk to you later?

Yuri:

Yes

:>

Ryosuke:

I got something small today but for some reasons, it really makes me happy every time I look at it

Yuri:

Doesn't matter how small or how big

As long as it makes you happy

Ryosuke:

Yeah I can't stop staring at it

Haha

Yuri:

What is it?

(・｀ω´・)

Ryosuke:

😍

Yuri:

Why am I offended?

That's cuter than me!

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Of course my real dumpling is still the title-holder

Yuri:

Pffft haha

Ryosuke:

I got it because it reminds me of my dumpling 😊

Yuri:

٩(×̯×)۶

Ryosuke:

Haha what's wrong with you?

Yuri:

Nothing

٩(×̯×)۶

Ryosuke:

I mean it

Yuri:

The what?

Ryosuke:

That it makes me really happy looking at it

I was really tired today but after setting it up, I just kind of feel giddy and recharged

By the way

I named the dumpling

Guess?

Yuri:

Hmmm

Yuri?

Ryosuke:

Bao

😂

Yuri:

Ok

Ryosuke:

Did you want me to call it Yuri?

I already have someone I call Yuri

I only need one Yuri

My original dumpling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or two. We hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

June 22

Yuri:

Hey uhm

So i'm planning to cook something for my friends this coming weekend to surprise them

(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

Ryosuke:

Whoa

You're cooking?!

😱

Yuri:

Somthing simple

They think I couldn't do it

But I'm really just lazy

So I never bothered trying

Ryosuke:

You're always lazy 😅

Do you have anything in mind?

Yuri:

I haven't thought of anything

I've only been thinking of you

(‘-’*)

Ryosuke:

Oooh

I like that

I'm thinking of you too

🥰

Maybe pasta would be good?

There are easy pasta recipes out there

Yuri:

But you're going to help me list the ingredients I need and teach me how to cook it

I don't want to look for it out there

When I'm talking to the best cook already

Ryosuke:

You know what?

What if I teach you personally?

That is if you're okay with me coming over to your house

Yuri:

I'd like that

Come here and teach me, Sensei

Ryosuke:

I'm no sensei

😂

I need to know how much time we have to prepare for the food tho

So we can plan it perfectly

Yuri:

I invited them for lunch on Saturday

Will that be okay with your schedule?

Ryosuke:

Oh

I have something to do

But that's not a big deal, I can move that thing to some time

Yuri:

Are you sure?

Ryosuke:

Very

Let's get the ingredients on Friday?

Yuri:

You can just list it here

And I'll swing by the grocery before Saturday

Ryosuke:

But I want to see you 😌

Yuri:

No

You're gonna meet me on Saturday anyway

Ryosuke:

I'm not giving you the list then 😌

Yuri:

That's unfair!

Ryosuke:

Hmm maybe?

Yuri:

Okay compromise!

Video call?

Ryosuke:

While you're getting the groceries?

Yuri:

Yes

Ryosuke:

Oh my

That sounds so domestic

Yes please

😊

Yuri:

Wow you even know how to use the word domestic

Haha

I'd like to call it...

Technology

∩(︶▽︶)∩

Ryosuke:

I know stuff aside from cooking Dumpling

😉

Yuri:

Liiiike?

Like what?

Tell me

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Maybe not now

Yuri:

No

NOW

Ryosuke:

Demanding little dumpling

Ryosuke:

The more you want to know the more I don't want to tell you

It reassures me that you're still interested in me

Yuri:

Hmm

Okay

Bye

Ryosuke:

Aww

Dumpling mad

🙁

Yuri:

><

Ryosuke:

In due time

☺

Yuri:

What if I tell you I won't see you on Saturday?

Instead you'll see me in due time?

Ryosuke:

You have to see me tho

Because no one will teach you and you'll get no food done in time

Yuri:

Technology will teach me

Ryosuke:

"I don't want to look for it out there

When I'm talking to the best cook already"

You just said this a couple of chats ago

😄

Yuri:

People change

I'm people

So see you in due time

Ryosuke

Ryosuke:

How about I tell you what those are on Saturday?

Yuri:

You could be a scam for all I know

Ryosuke:

You know I'm not

Yuri:

No

Go away

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Ryosuke:

I'll go away if that's what you want

🙁

Yuri:

Fine

You don't love my anyway

GO

☜(`o´)

Ryosuke:

Who said I don't love you?😌

I will fight him

Yuri:

Me

Will you fight me?!

Ryosuke:

No

But maybe

I will kiss you? 😅

Yuri:

No

Just teach me how to cook!

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Of course I will

I promised you that

I already have a couple of dishes in my mind

😊

Yuri:

A couple?!

You really think I can cook all of those in time?

Ryosuke:

You have me remember?

Yuri:

But I don't want you to do all the work

Ryosuke:

Do you even know how to hold a knife properly?

Yuri:

No

Ryosuke:

Yep

That settles it

I'm helping you whether you like it or not

Don't worry I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself on my watch

😄

Yuri:

What if you hurt me tho?

(๑•̆૩•̆)

Ryosuke:

I would never do that

Or at least I would try not to

I mean

I would never ever do it deliberately

I'm not explaining myself well

But you understand right?

Yuri:

I do

But

Yeah i'll never hurt you too

(๑•̆૩•̆)

Ryosuke:

Don't forget to call me on Friday okay?

Yuri:

Of course I won't

Or else I don't have the ingredients ready

Ryosuke:

How about technology?

Yuri:

Forget about technology

I have a cheeseball

Ryosuke:

Aww

I'm touched

🥺

Yuri:

You better

You should know I really love technology

So saying this is like

Ryosuke:

Like?

Yuri:

Nothing

Shut up

Ryosuke:

You're not gonna tell me?

Yuri:

...

You know how to read between the lines

You can't fool me

Ryosuke:

Can't wait to see you 😉

Yuri:

Saturday

(⌒_⌒;)

June 26

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm in the grocery now. I got your list."

"I can't see you tho."

"It's hard to push the cart with one hand."

"Is it too big or too heavy for you?"

"Tsk! I'm getting the onions and garlic now."

"Then go to the produce and get the meat okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is this the right kind of chicken to get?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"What else do I have to get? Hmmmm. Ah! I need to go get some spices."

"You even know what are the spices I listed there?"

"The names of the spices are written in their packaging, Mr. Cheeseball."

"Hahaha. Just checking."

"I'll just get the pasta noodles and I'm done."

"Hey. I thought you're done?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why are you getting packets of chips?"

"The list you gave me is done. My list isn't."

"Why do I feel like everything in your list is junk?

"You're not wrong there hihi."

"Hihi my ass. I need to feed you healthy food more."

"Look at this.. Made from real potatoes. Potatoes are healthy."

"Hmm yeah sure. I'm sure my potatoes would taste better too."

"Your potatoes? I never knew you grow potatoes too."

"I meant if I cooked them. Silly."

"I'm going to pay soon so I'll hung up."

"Alright. See you."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

Ryosuke:

How are you planning to go home?

Yuri:

What?

Ryosuke:

The groceries must be heavy

Yuri:

Hmm it's alright

Ryosuke:

Okay

Turn around

Yuri:

What the

Yuri:

I told you not to meet me

Ryosuke:

You really don't believe me?

It was coincidence!

I really didn't know you were at that grocery

😂

Yuri:

Pffft

You knew I was there, didn't you?

Ryosuke:

😅

It's not hard not to know considering I know most of the groceries in town

I'll text you when I get home

Driving

Yuri:

Focus on the road!

Ryosuke:

I'm home ☺

Yuri:

Good

Thank you for picking me up and driving me home

I could have just taken the bus

Ryosuke:

I should be the one saying thank you

And sorry

I went to meet you even if you didn't want to

Yuri:

I didn't say I didn't want to

It was more like I didn't want to bother you in case you were busy

Ryosuke:

So you also secretly wanted to meet me?

Yuri:

To answer safely, I was looking forward to meeting you on Saturday

You really surprised me today

Ryosuke:

We'll still see each other tomorrow

But I already miss you

Ah I hate myself

I should've just kidnapped you until tomorrow

Yuri:

Why kidnap me?

When you could have just stayed here


	13. Chapter 13

June 27

Ryosuke:

Hey dumpling?

Are you awake?

I'm on my way

Seems like you're not yet awake 😅

Yuri:

I just woke up

Ryosuke:

Did an angel just greet me?

Yuri:

I am but a sleepy dumpling

Where are you?

Ryosuke:

Hmm almost there

Yuri:

WHAT

Okay

I'm getting up

Ryosuke:

Don't bother

I'd like to see your bedhead

😌

Yuri:

No way

Ryosuke:

I'm here

Yuri:

NOOOOOOO

10 mins please?

Fine

I'm opening the door

Don't laugh at me

(︶︹︺)

Yuri:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I saw that lover boy

Ryosuke:

...

Is this the same guy?

Yuri:

Of course

But don't change the topic

I saw that

Ryosuke:

Saw what?

Yuri:

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

Oh

Yuri:

Don't worry

We approve

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ryosuke:

Why do you have his phone again? 😅

Yuri:

He's washing the dishes with Yabu

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

Haha

Stop it

And don't tease him about it

He might not let me do it next time 😞

Yuri:

How did he even let you?

He never let people near him

Only us

Ryosuke:

It just...happened

I didn't mean to

Yuri:

And he didn't get mad?

Ryosuke:

Thank God he didn't

Yuri:

Okay brb

Yuri saw me and just took my phone

I have to get if back

Ryosuke:

😅

Yuri:

This conversation is not over, young man

Until next time

I hate this

What did you two talk about?

Ryosuke:

How pretty and cute you are

Yuri:

Lies

Ryosuke:

But you are pretty and cute

And handsome

If that's not implied enough

Yuri:

That's not what I'm talking about!

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Hahahaha

It's nothing

Yuri:

It's definitely not nothing

Ryosuke:

Hmmmm

You want to know the truth?

Yuri:

Yes please tell me

You guys always leave me in the dark

:(

Ryosuke:

Your friends saw us

When I kissed your forehead

😅

Yuri:

Oh no

No

Seriously?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

Yuri:

No

Lies

Ryosuke:

Yes they did

You're not mad about that right?

Yuri:

...

No

Ryosuke:

Can I do it again next time?

Yuri:

But strictly on my forehead only

(*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

I can't reciprocate yet

But uhm I could give you

Hugs?

Ryosuke:

Who am I to say no? 😊

Yuri:

I'm gonna go now and have fun with them

Talk to you later?

Ryosuke:

Later

😊

Yuri:

They went home

Got used to the noise

Now I'm all alone, it's too quiet

Ryosuke:

Awww

Dumpling is lonely?

Yuri:

Hmm

(ノ_・。)

Ryosuke:

Aww

He is

😄

Yuri:

I think I'll just sleep

Ryosuke:

You must have been tired

You did well in cooking

I'm proud

😄

Yuri:

Even though you mostly did the work?

I was only your helper

⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

Ryosuke:

But you've never cooked before

Yuri:

Yeah that's why I want to thank you for today

Thank you

★~(◡ω◡✿)

Ryosuke:

You're welcome

Thank you too

It was fun cooking with you

😊

Yuri:

Next time I'll help in your restaurant too

Ryosuke:

How will you help me tho?

🤔

Yuri:

Uhm

I don't know

I can help serve the dishes?

Ryosuke:

Somehow, I don't like that 😅

Yuri:

Why?

Ryosuke:

What if some customers flirt with you because you're so pretty? 😅

Yuri:

Haha

That will never happen

I look as normal as one human can be

Ryosuke:

You don't appreciate what us mere mortal see

You're an angel

Heavenly

Yuri:

We have to get your eyes checked

If there's anyone here who's ethereal

It would be you

Have you seen yourself in the mirror?

Anyone would fall for you

Ryosuke:

Thank you Dumpling 😄

But don't change the subject of the topic

Yuri:

I'm not changing it!

I'm helping you get your facts straight

Ryosuke:

Then you're getting it wrongly

What I said is the truth

And I stand by it

Yuri:

Ughhhhhh

No

ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

Ryosuke:

You're so cute when you get mad

☺

Yuri:

I'm not cute either!

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Ryosuke:

Lies

I saw you with my own eyes

You're cute

Honestly Dumpling I'm just being true

Everything I say is what I see

I'm not saying this just to make you fall for me

That's just a plus

☺

Yuri:

So

Are you saying this to every cute person you meet?

(ு८ு .:)

And while you're not intentionally making them fall for you

It would still be a plus?

(ு८ு .:)

Ryosuke:

No

You're the only one

Yuri:

Good

Goood ≖‿≖

How did the rest of your day go?

Ryosuke:

I spent it missing you

☹

Yuri:

You said you had something else to do

Ryosuke:

I can multitask

☺

Yuri:

(ノ_・。)

I wish you could have stayed longer tho

So we could have eaten the food together

Ryosuke:

Aww dumpling misses me too

It's a get together with your friends

I don't want to impose 😅

Yuri:

Shhh I didn't say anything about missing you

I wanted to introduce the great cook behind the amazing food

(∪ ◡ ∪)

Ryosuke:

Speaking of

Is the food good?

How was their reaction?

Yuri:

We ate a lot and they brought the leftovers home

Ryosuke:

I'm glad they liked it

Yuri:

I also told them you have a restaurant

They might start coming there

Ryosuke:

With you?

Yuri:

Maybe

Maybe without me

Ryosuke:

Ahh

They're gonna check the person trying to win their friend's heart

Yuri:

Win?

Won?

Haha

Ryosuke:

Won?

Have I already tho?

🤔

Yuri:

Hmm

Goodnight

(︶ω︶)

Ryosuke:

You can't leave me hanging like that

🙁

Yuri:

Sleep

Ryosuke:

When will I get my answer?

🥺

Yuri:

In due time

:P

Ryosuke:

Okay

☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment :)


	14. Chapter 14

July 4

Ryosuke:

Dumpling I need help

It's an emergency

Yuri:

What is it?

Ryosuke:

I don't know what to name him

Yuri:

That's it?

That's your emergency?

Naming Korilakkuma?

Ryosuke:

This is important!

Yuri:

Why do you still have to name him? He already has one, Korilakkuma!

Ryosuke:

So he has a personality!

If your Rilakkuma doesn't like my Korilakkuma, Rilakkuma won't give me his blessings

Yuri:

Pffft

What?

Ryosuke:

What I meant was it's only right for me to give Rilakkuma a partner if I'm going to steal his master away from him

So it's really important to gain his blessings

Yuri:

Let me talk to Rilakkuma first

He said Korilakkuma is fine

Ryosuke:

GREAT!

I'll bring Korilakkuma soon!

😊

Yuri:

You're spending your money on weird things

XD

Ryosuke:

Excuse me

They are not weird things

🤔

They're...special things

Yuri:

I doubt you like stuffed toys at all

Ryosuke:

I just never paid attention to them before 😅

Yuri:

That's why you really shouldn't have bothered

Rilakkuma would be fine alone

(◍•ᴗ•◍)

Ryosuke:

No

Rilakkuma deserves a partner

If you were Rilakkuma, would you be fine alone?

Yuri:

No

I'll be lonely

Sorry Rilakkuma

.·´¯(>▂<)´¯·.

Ryosuke:

See? 😊

And you'll never be lonely

You have me

Yuri:

If you say so

(✿^‿^)

Ryosuke:

Mark my words 😊

So, is Korilakkuma a guy too?

Yuri:

Korilakkuma is a guy

Did you know that Korilakkuma loves strawberries?

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

He does?

Cool. We have something in common!

I'll feed him strawberries 🍓

Yuri:

Don't spoil him too much okay?

That's not good

(◠‿・)—☆

Ryosuke:

But I have tendencies to spoil

Like how I want to spoil you too 😊

Yuri:

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Still

Ryosuke:

Still what? 😅

Ah my friends are calling

I'm going out with them today

Yuri:

You have friends?

w(°ｏ°)w

Ryosuke:

Does it look like I have no friends?

😂

Yuri:

Just kidding

XD

But you always seem to be busy with work

Ryosuke:

It's hard running a business but I can't pass from having fun too

How do I look?

Yuri:

Aren't you dressed a little too plain?

Ryosuke:

Well, the one I want to keep impressing won't be there anyway

Yuri:

(ԾεԾ|||)

Who are you trying to impress

Ryosuke:

Do I really have to say his name?

I believe he already knows

Yuri:

Rilakkuma is asking

He doesn't know

Ryosuke:

It's Rilakkuma's owner dummy

😂

Yuri:

I'm already impressed as to how you can look so good with even just a plain white shirt (*ﾉωﾉ)

Ryosuke:

Maybe next time I'll do it simpler when me meet

😄

Yuri:

You have this ability of making something simple into something sophisticated

Ryosuke:

I guess the way I cook translates to other things too?

Yuri:

Yeah

You should take pride in your ability

(*≧艸≦)

Ryosuke:

I do

I just never thought it can be reflected on other things too

😄

Yuri:

Now you know

Uh

Why are you handsome?

Ryosuke:

Because you said so

😂

Just kidding

Maybe because of genes?

Yuri:

I want your genes :(

I mean I want to have the same set of genes as yours

Ryosuke:

For a moment I thought you wanted to mix our genes

Cause I would like that ☺

Yuri:

Silly!

Go and enjoy with your friends

(⌒o⌒)

Ryosuke:

I will

Talk to you later?

Yuri:

Yes

Have fun, okay?

Ryosuke:

They'll be just noisy as usual

😂

Yuri:

Seems like we both have noisy bunch of friends

Ryosuke:

Very noisy

They're really fun to be with tho

Yuri:

I'm sure they are

Wait

Why are you still chatting

Go

☜(`o´)

Ryosuke:

I don't know why I can't stop myself from replying 😅

Yuri:

Okay

I'll stop replying

Ryosuke:

You just did

Yuri:

Oh god

STOP

Ryosuke:

You're still replying 😅

Yuri:

Okay

This is the last

Bye

Ryosuke:

Bye ☹

Yuri:

That's a big frown

Ryosuke:

I don't want goodbyes

Yuri:

I said bye

Not goodbye

Like bye, see you in a bit

Ryosuke:

See me in a bit? 😲

Are you coming to see me

Yuri:

I mean, here

Shoo and have fun with your friends!

Ryosuke:

:(

Yuri:

You know you shouldn't take this time for granted

Spending time with your friends will always be precious

Ryosuke:

Okay okay ☺

I'll chat you later

Ryosuke:

Hey

Yuri:

What happened with your "I'm gonna have fun with my friends"?

Ryosuke:

I'm still doing it

😄

But something came up

Yuri:

Why are you telling me this then?

Ryosuke:

Because it involves you

Yuri:

Excuse me

What?

Why me?

Ryosuke:

How do I explain this...

One of my friends wants to talk to you

Well all of them want to

Yuri:

But why?

I'm shy

What am I gonna tell them?

Ryosuke:

I honestly have no idea

But they say they'll be good

Yuri:

Do you trust them?

Ryosuke:

I do

☺

Yuri:

Okay

But just one person okay?

Ryosuke:

Thank you Dumpling

That means a lot

Yuri:

What's his name?

Ryosuke:

His name is Yuto

He'll be good I promise

If he made you uncomfortable, tell me

I'm gonna make his life miserable

😂

Yuri:

Pffft

No need to go through such lengths

He is your friend

Ryosuke:

Hahaha

I'm just making sure

I'm gonna hand over my phone now okay?

Yuri:

(꒪⌓꒪)

I'm nervous but okay

Ryosuke:

Okay

☺

Hello

Yuri:

Hello

This is Yuto?

Ryosuke:

It is

I said to him I wanted to meet the man who stole his heart

But he said that you might get overwhelmed and you wouldn't want that

Yuri:

Haha

He's right

Ryosuke:

So

I'm just gonna go straight to the point okay?

Yuri:

Uhh

Okay?

Ryosuke:

What is it that you see in him?

I mean he's my friend and I know he's a great guy

But of all people why him?

Great catch by the way

Yuri:

Hmmm

Will Ryosuke see this chat?

Ryosuke:

I can delete everything before giving his phone back if you want

Yuri:

Oh okay

Uhm

To be honest I really don't know?

I just know that it's him

Ryosuke:

Wow

Are you sure?

I could spill his habits and help you rethink your life choices 🤣

Yuri:

Oh?

I'm curious

(ﾟοﾟ人))

But no thanks?

Maybe let nature take its course?

(•‿•)

Ryosuke:

Hahaha I like your optimism

But I want to tell you

Ryosuke is a really good guy, a genuine persob

Whatever he tells you, believe him

He's a man of words

You know his restaurant?

Some people discouraged him, told him opening a business would be hard

But he said he knew that business and hardships are twins and he'll still push through

Look at him now

Thriving 😎

Both in business and lovelife

Yuri:

He is a good guy, I can tell

He's honestly way to good to be in that app

Even for me

Ryosuke:

Nah

He needs it

He's too shy in person

And somehow he compensates through his keyboard

Hahaha

Yuri:

⊙.☉

Really?

But he said he's a romantic!

Ryosuke:

As a keyboard warrior at first

But once he starts getting more comfortable, he goes all out 😂

How do I put this into words?

He creates a momentum first?

Something like that

Yuri:

Huh

I understand what your saying

(≧▽≦)

I did say I don't want to know his habits

But there is one thing that I want to know

Ryosuke:

Oooooh 👀👀

What is it?

Yuri:

Does he snore?

Ryosuke:

Usually he doesn't but when he's really tired, he does 😅

Yuri:

Oh my god

You really answered

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

I am Ryosuke's friend

But more than that

I am also your ally 👊

Yuri:

Thank you

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

I can share my number with you so if you need help with him you can hit me up

Just don't hit on me

Yuri:

HAHA

No thanks, I already have a cheeseball

I'll save your number tho

Ryosuke:

Cheeseball?

Yuri:

Uhm

That's what I call Ryosuke

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

You've reduced Ryosuke to using endearments?

Who are you, Mr, Yuri?

Cheeseball huh 👀👀👀

Yuri:

Is that not his thing?

Ryosuke:

Oh he uses endearments

Dear, love

The typical ones

But cheeseball?

What does he call you?

Yuri:

Now I don't want to say

｜−・;）

Ryosuke:

OH

DUMPLING

OH MY GOD HE CALLS YOU DUMPLING?!

Yuri:

How did you know? ><

Ryosuke:

I asked "What's his favorite food?" and he said "Who? Dumpling?"

The way he said Dumpling so casually...

This man have it hard istg

You should've seen it

Yuri:

Ugh

Tell him to shut up ><

Ryosuke:

I did

He said sorry

What did you do to him seriously 😂

Anyway my number's +81-905-5549-120

Hit me up when something's wrong with your cheeseball okay?

Yuri:

Saved

Thanks, Yuto

:3

Ryosuke:

I'm giving the phone back to him

He must've been missing you a lot 😉

Nice meeting you Yuri

Till next time

Yuri:

It was a pleasure meeting you too, Yuto

Ryosuke if you got your phone back, chat me later and spend time with them

Ryosuke:

Yes, sir!

Ryosuke:

Reporting sir!

We're going home now

😄

Yuri:

Okay

Take care on your way home

Ryosuke:

Yes sir

😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment below. (◍•ᴗ•◍)


	15. Chapter 15

July 9

Yuri:

May I ask what perfume you use?

Ryosuke:

Why all of a sudden?

Yuri:

I just... I smelled someone like you in the office and my stupid brain thought you were here

Ryosuke:

You...recognize my smell?

Yuri:

Please don't say it like that

Let's just say you have a particular scent

And I have a sensitive nose

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Ryosuke:

I wish I was there too

But I'm surprised you remember the scent

I never put on too much

Yuri:

That's because my olfactory sense functions perfectly fine

I've never been so disappointed to see a colleague

(︶︹︺)

Ryosuke:

I'm also disappointed it wasn't me you see

Maybe I should just surprise you in your office one day

🤔

Yuri:

Haha

I'm now aware of how capable you are with that

I mean you already did it once

●﹏●

Ryosuke:

Sorry it really was just a coincidence

I just immediately recognized the grocery where you were and happened to be near it

😅

But it was an opportunity I wouldn't dare to miss

Yuri:

Right, right...

I'm not complaining anyway

(/ω＼)

Ryosuke:

Okay that just gave me the confidence to do it again

Yuri:

As long as you don't give me a heart attack

Ah haha

Your mere face is enough to give me a heart attack

Ryosuke:

What do you mean?

Am I scary? :(

Yuri:

Ooof no way

You're too handsome

Ryosuke:

Is that a good thing?

Yuri:

Yes and no

Yes because you're handsome

And no because you're handsome and someone might take you away from me

Ryosuke:

I won't let that happen

I'm already yours

Yuri:

Who knows what can happen

( `ε´ )

Ryosuke:

No one's gonna take me

As if I'll let them 😄

I'm more worried someone might take you away from me

😟

Yuri:

What?

Are you serious?

( ・◇・)？

Me? You're funny

Ryosuke:

Yep

Yuri:

(￣▼￣|||)

Okay, you really are a jester

Ryosuke:

You did give me that job

🤔😅

But this is not from the jester

This is from Ryosuke, your cheeseball

Yuri:

You always leave me speechless

|ω・）

Ryosuke:

Is that a part of my job too?

🤔

Yuri:

It shouldn't be

But you're doing it so naturally

Ryosuke:

Probably because I don't do it for my job

😄

Yuri:

>< I'm not good with this

What are we now tho?

Ryosuke:

That's all for you to decide

We are whatever you say we are

I told you I'll wait for you didn't I?

Yuri:

Why am I the one deciding?

⁀⊙﹏☉⁀

Ryosuke:

Because if I'm the one deciding then you're definitely my boyfriend now 😂

Yuri:

Spare me the thinking

|_・)

I'll go along with yours

Ryosuke:

Wait no

That's not how it works, Dumpling

Do you remember what you told me?

Yuri:

What do you mean?

Please refresh my mind

Ryosuke:

When we went to the petshop I almost bought you a puppy

You told me that taking care of one is a big commitment and should be thought of thrice

It's the same for this case

This is a big commitment

Not that you'd take care of me

Well

I'd like that too, you getting all worried over me

But that's not it

You should be sure

Not just because I said so

I want you to be sure

1000% sure

Yuri:

You're right

I asked because we're definitely not talking on a "just friends" level anymore and I wanted to make sure I'm not the only one thinking like this

Hmm

Oh

I'll chat you later

I'll be working now :)

Ryosuke:

Have I scared you? 😅

I'll wait for you 😄

Yuri:

Ah I'm done

Ryosuke:

It's almost 10pm

Yuri:

Yeah

I'm on my way home

Ryosuke:

Do you want me to pick you up?

Yuri:

No

I already told my colleague I'm splitting the taxi fare with him

Ryosuke:

If you guys are splitting the fare then that means you have the same route

We can drop him off

Yuri:

I don't know about that

He's really shy

He's the same person who smells like you

Ryosuke:

Should I be worried then?

Yuri:

No

I don't know

He's cute :P

Ryosuke:

😰😰😰

Yuri:

Just kidding

Not my type

Ryosuke:

Please don't scare me like that

Yuri:

Is it scarier than the scary story that I told you?

Ryosuke:

Yes

🙁

Yuri:

Do you want more scary stories?

Ryosuke:

What kind of scary stories?

Yuri:

Real ghost stories

Ryosuke:

Hmmm

Maybe I can take one today

Yuri:

Let's just go to a haunted attraction

Don't worry

I'll take care of you

(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━✿✿✿✿✿✿

Here's my magic power to protect you from any ghost

Ryosuke:

Your power is made of... flowers?

Yuri:

Not just any kind of flowers

They're... special flowers

Ryosuke:

What kind of flowers?

Roses?

Yuri:

Nnnnope

Guess again

Ryosuke:

Are they pink?

Yuri:

They are

╰(*´︶`*)╯

Ryosuke:

🤔

Roses

Roses are pink

Yuri:

Nope

Not roses

Ryosuke:

Are carnations pink?

Ohh there are pink tulips!

Yuri:

They're carnations

100 points for cheeseball!

Ryosuke:

Is it really?

My flower knowledge is limited to those flowers

😂

Yuri:

That's okay

Your knowledge is reserved for making your food taste amazing

And for making me blush

Ryosuke:

Is it working tho?

Yuri:

Which one?

Ryosuke:

Both

But I'm more interested in the second one

Yuri:

You're doing a great job, by the way

I'll get my revenge next time 

ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

Ryosuke:

Now I'm looking forward to it

How will you make me blush?

🤔

Yuri:

First, I will...

No way I'm telling you

Ryosuke:

Maybe you just can't make me blush?

😂

Yuri:

Wow are you really challenging me, mister?

Ryosuke:

I really just can't imagine it

😅

Yuri:

Just watch me

I'll make you blush too ><

Ryosuke:

Can't wait for the day

😄

Yuri:

Tch

You're being too full of yourself just because you can do it so effortlessly

Just wait and see

Ryosuke:

Romantic 😉

Where are you now btw?

Yuri:

I'm almost home

So tired

And sleepy

And my back hurts

I need a new chair at the office

Ryosuke:

You're becoming a grandpa now

Can you not request for a new chair?

Yuri:

I can

In fact the colleague I was with a while ago is in charge of those stuff

I showed him the chair that I want

He said he'll see if he can do anything about it

Ryosuke:

Is he giving you a special treatment now?

Yuri:

Yeah because I'm cute

Ryosuke:

Yeah that's true

You're even getting special gyozas in Ichinosuke

That's not even on the menu

Yuri:

I shall dominate this world with my cuteness

Must. Take. Advantage.

Ryosuke:

And it's super effective on me

Very

Yuri:

And that's all that matters to me

Ryosuke:

You're really sweet these days

What happened to you?

😄

Yuri:

/ᇂ_ᇂ\

Want me to stop?

Ryosuke:

No

I love it in fact

Please continue

☺

Yuri:

I'll think about it

(ㅇㅅㅇ)

Aren't you sleepy yet?

Ryosuke:

I am

But I was waiting for you to get home safely

Yuri:

I'm home now

So you can rest

Ryosuke:

No

I still want to talk to you

Yuri:

You're sleepy, remember?

Ryosuke:

Maybe I'm not sleepy anymore

Yuri:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You must really like talking to me

Ryosuke:

Isn't that a fact now?

🤔

Yuri:

I want to hug you again ><

Come here

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

I really will if you keep doing that

Yuri:

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Oh

Look who fell asleep

Ryosuke:

Who fell asleep?

Open the door

Yuri:

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Is this you ringing the doorbell?!

Ryosuke:

Someone said he needed a hug

Yuri:

I'm-

BYE

I MEAN

HI

I'm opening up

Ryosuke:

Faster

The gyoza will get cold

😄

Yuri:

><

My legs have a limit to their step length

Ryosuke:

Just open the door

😂

Yuri:

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

Stop chatting and hug me for real!

November 17

You Have 1 Match

**YUTO, 26**

I produce fast beats. Including your heartbeat. What am I?

**KEITO, 27**

I had to create this account because I lost on a bet so please don't swipe right.

Keito:

I told you not to swipe right

Yuto:

You swiped right on me too tho

Keito:

Because you seemed like a musician

But I am not entirely sure

You could be pacemaker too

Yuto:

I'm not a machine am I?

Keito:

I don't know

What are you?

Yuto:

I am you but stronger

Hahaha

Keito:

And what am I?

Yuto:

You are me but weaker

Keito:

Weird!

But I must be weirder for laughing at that

Yuto:

I am guessing you are a musician too?

It takes one musician to recognize another musician through vague bios on dating apps

Keito:

(-_-;)・・・

Well if you say beats, it's not entirely hard to associate you with music?

Yuto:

I could be a pacemaker just like you said

Keito:

Ha ha

Funny

Yuto:

Really, I could be one

Keito:

No use, you already said "I am guessing you are a musician too?"

A musician too

That means you are a musician

And I am too

╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭

Yuto:

Okay you got me

I'm raising my hands up even if you can't see it

Keito:

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

Well it's your own tongue who slipped

Yuto:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this chapter? We hope you like it!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment below. We might be late in replying but we really appreciate it!  
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do a bit of date jump, shall we?

August 1

Ryosuke:

I'm here

Yuri:

Where? I'm also here

Ryosuke:

I'm sitting on a bench

Yuri:

Are you serious?

There are literally a bunch of benches here how am I supposed to know which one?

Ryosuke:

Yuri:

On my way

ヽ(･ω･ゞ)

Ryosuke:

I can't believe you said yes

Yuri:

To what?

Ryosuke:

To go on a date with me

Is this real?

Please pinch me.

Yuri:

Pinch or punch?

You sure you didn't have a typo?

My fists are ready

Ryosuke:

Your cute fists?

Yuri:

No

My strong knuckles

Ryosuke:

Your cute knuckles?

Yuri:

Shut up

(งಠ_ಠ)ง

Ryosuke:

See?

Even your fists in this chat is cute

Yuri:

Oh

Almost there

─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ

Ryosuke:

I'll be here

☺

Yuri:

Hey

Ryosuke:

Why are you chatting me when we're literally beside each other?

Yuri:

There's someone else here now

It's awkward

Ryosuke:

You mean you're shy

Yuri:

Same thing

><

Ryosuke:

They're old, they won't bother

Yuri:

Can't you see the teenage couple on the other side?

Ryosuke:

I can see them clearly

They're holding hand

Can I hold yours too?

Yuri:

I have to type

Ryosuke:

5 seconds?

Yuri:

No

Ryosuke:

But you're holding it now

Yuri:

Shutup

Ryosuke:

Wow I feel special

It's been 20 seconds now

Yuri:

Okay that's enough

Ryosuke:

But I don't think I can get enough of you

Yuri:

Please learn self control

Ryosuke:

not in my vocabulary when it comes to you

Yuri:

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

It's late. Should we go home?

Ryosuke:

Yours or mine?

Yuri:

You'll be going to yours and I'll be going to mine

Ryosuke:

🙁

Yuri:

You've been clingy these past few days

Ryosuke:

I'm sorry

I told you I can't get enough of you

Yuri:

But you should know that absence makes the heart grow fonder

Ryosuke:

My love language is quality time tho

🙁

Yuri:

Spending time with you is always quality

May it be a minute or a whole day

And even tho we aren't physically together

You'll always be in my mind

And heart

Okay

So let's go home

Ryosuke:

I'll drive you home?

Yuri:

Okay

(◍•ᴗ•◍)

August 2

Yuri:

For someone who preaches to eat healthy, you bought a lot of fries and sundae

Ryosuke:

Someone wanted McDonalds and I couldn't say no when he's being all cute

And once in a while is okay

Yuri:

Thank you

♡( ◡‿◡ )

Ryosuke:

And even tho you got what you wanted I could still say I'm the real winner here

Yuri:

Eh?

How?

Ryosuke:

Because you were feeding me while I was driving

No one has ever done that to me before

And it felt good

It was sweet

Yuri:

The sundae is sweet

Ryosuke:

You made the sundae sweeter tho

Yuri:

That is annoyingly smooth

Ryosuke:

I know right?

😉

Oh right

I wasn't able to say thank you yet

Yuri:

Hmm?

Ryosuke:

Thank you for letting me stay the night at yours yesterday

Yuri:

I'm not letting you drive back home when you're that sleepy

Ryosuke:

I'm just wondering how I got into your bed? 🤔

Yuri:

I carried you

(┌ﾟдﾟ)┌

Ryosuke:

Somehow, I don't believe that

Yuri:

Why?

I'm super strong

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ryosuke:

🧐

Yuri:

Fine

I woke you up and you managed to get in there

Ryosuke:

I feel guilty for taking your bed away

You slept on the couch

Yuri:

It's fine

You are my guest

Ryosuke:

More like an intruder

You didn't even invite me

😅

Yuri:

Hmm well

You are a welcomed intruder

(~￣▽￣)~

Ryosuke:

Maybe in the future I can be promoted?

Esteemed guest sounds good

😂

Yuri:

I just want to tell you that there are no limits to promotion

You can even be more than just a guest

(^_~)

Ryosuke:

I'll do my best to get the highest position I could ever get

☺

Dumpling?

Yuri:

Yes?

Is it really your life goal to make me mute?

Ryosuke:

Huh?

Why would I want that?

🤔

Yuri:

You keep on taking away my ability to talk

(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

And with the silence of my mouth comes a loud thumping of my heart

Why are you like this?

Ryosuke:

I didn't know you have your way with words

🥰

Yuri:

You're triggering me

Ryosuke:

Am I?

Yuri:

Yes

You trigger me in a lot of ways

Ryosuke:

Is that a bad thing?

Yuri:

No no

Anything about you will never be a bad thing

Ryosuke:

😌

August 4

Yuri:

Hey

Hmm

Nothing

Ryosuke:

What is it?

Yuri:

I miss the pet shop

Ryosuke:

Do you want to visit them again?

Yuri:

Yes

Ryosuke:

Wanna go visit them this weekend?'

Yuri:

Can we?

Ryosuke:

I wouldn't be asking if we can't

😂

Yuri:

Yeah let's go!

(◠﹏◠)

Ryosuke:

You sure you don't want a doggo this time?

Yuri:

Not now

But one day for sure

Ryosuke:

What about a new Sun and Flower?

Yuri:

No any life forms for now

The only life form I can probably take as of this moment is

Ryosuke:

Is?

Is this something I could buy in a pet store?

Yuri:

No

You won't even spend anything

Ryosuke:

Then?

Yuri:

You

｜−・;）

Ryosuke:

Me?

Does that mean....

Yuri:

Because you can take care of yourself well even without me having to take care of you

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Ryosuke:

But I want you to take care of me?

Yuri:

Want to eat burnt eggs every morning?

Ryosuke:

I can do the cooking

All you have to do is the petting?

Yuri:

What?

Like belly rubs?

Ryosuke:

Yeah

Rubbing 😏

Yuri:

Your mind is getting sidetracked, Mister

Ryosuke:

It's not

We are totally talking about rubbing 😏

Yuri:

It's called petting

You mentioned petting

Ryosuke:

And you said rubs

So I'm going along with your word

It sounds better too

And would definitely feel nice

Can I get a belly rub now?

Yuri:

Only good doggos get belly rubs

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

Aww come on

You said you'll give me belly rubs

🥺

Yuri:

You know me giving you belly rubs sounds weird right?

Let's just go to the pet shop and give the puppies there some belly rubs

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

Only because you're thinking it sounds weird

It sounds like a good feeling to me 😏

I can be your puppy

Yuri:

I'm not gonna take care of a furry

(・_・;)

Ryosuke:

What do I have to do for one belly rub?

Yuri:

You're not getting anyway

The puppies will be getting some tho

＼(^o^)／

Ryosuke:

😟😟

Yuri:

You don't want to pet the puppies?

I thought you love dogs?

(˘･_･˘)

Ryosuke:

I do and I want to pet them

But I want to be on the receiving end as well if it's you who'll be doing the petting

Yuri:

God Ryosuke

The mental picture is making me scrunch my nose

Your so big

You're not a puppy

Ryosuke:

I just want to get affection from you too 🥺

Yuri:

And you'll get it

Just not belly rubs

Ryosuke:

🥺

Yuri:

Stop giving me that look

Ryosuke:

Is it working?

🥺🥺🥺🥺

Yuri:

No!

Ryosuke:

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Yuri:

Fine

5 seconds that's it

No more than that

Ryosuke:

5 seconds x forever repetitions?

Yuri:

What?

What do you think of me?

A robot who wouldn't get tired of giving belly rubs?

Ryosuke:

I wouldn't get tired

🥺🥺

Yuri:

What do you mean?

Ryosuke:

I wouldn't get tired of giving you affection

Yuri:

(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳

( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

That's not our topic here!

Ryosuke:

What is our topic?

Yuri:

The dogs!

Ryosuke:

Oh right, right..

∪･ω･∪

Is this a dog?

Want to see a dog dancing?

Yuri:

??

Ryosuke:

└U･ｪ･U┐┌U･ｪ･U┘

Yuri:

-_-

That's creepy

They wouldn't dance like that, Ryosuke

Ryosuke:

I was just trying to make you smile 😟

I hope you won't get tired of me

Even when I'm already too corny for you

Yuri:

Will you get more corny?

Ryosuke:

I can't promise you IwI 

Do you hate it?

Yuri:

No

But sometimes my eyes want to roll when you're being corny

Ryosuke:

Ah

I should stop then 😟

I'm sorry

Yuri:

That's not a bad thing

Btw

(≧▽≦)

The eye roll was done fondly

If you didn't get what I mean

Ryosuke:

I don't want to potentially damage your eyes if you'll keep rolling them just because of my corny jokes 😕

Yuri:

AAAAAAAAAAAAH

Okay I like it!

You happy now?

o(>< )o

Ryosuke:

Very

Now can I get some belly rubs too?

☺☺

Yuri:

5 seconds

Ryosuke:

Better than nothing 😉

Yuri:

-_-

Not gonna fall for your schemes again

Ryosuke:

What about falling in love with me instead?

Yuri:

(๑•̆૩•̆)

Aren't you a bit too late to ask me that?

Ryosuke:

🤔

Are you telling me you have an answer?

😳

Yuri:

(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

What if I do?

Ryosuke:

I don't want to see the answer then

I'll wait until we meet personally again

Yuri:

Who says I'm answering at all?

Ryosuke:

Oh

😅

Yuri:

˘˛˘

You'll have to bribe me first

Ryosuke:

Awwwwww

Gyoza?

Yuri:

Nope

Ryosuke:

🤔

What is it?

Yuri:

I don't know

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ryosuke:

A hug?

Yuri:

Can be?

I'll tell you when we go and visit the puppies

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

Ah

I can't wait to see you again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hoped you like it! Please feel free to leave a comment below!


	17. Chapter 17

August 8

Ryosuke:

Good morning Dumpling

Yuri:

Good morning

(￣▽￣)

Ryosuke:

Did you just wake up?

Yuri:

Yes

(￣▽￣)

Ryosuke:

It's 10:30

Yuri:

Hmm

Yes

(￣▽￣)

Ryosuke:

Are you okay?

Yuri:

Yes

(￣▽￣)

Ryosuke:

My guts says no tho

What's wrong?

Yuri:

Hmm

My head hurts

Ryosuke:

Can you make it to the pet store today?

You can rest instead

Want me to bring you some food?

Is it just a headache?

No colds? Fever?

Yuri:

I think I'm a little under the weather, Ryosuke

My ear is starting to ache a bit too

Is it okay if we move it to another day?

(´._.`)

Ryosuke:

Of course, dumpling!

I'll be there in a little while too, okay?

Yuri:

NO

Don't come here

I might pass it to you

(つ﹏<。)

Ryosuke:

I take my vitamins daily

I'm more scared of you not eating anything when you're sick than getting a cold

A cold is just a cold

And you're.. my dumpling

Yuri:

Okay

I won't stop you

Just don't stay for long okay?

Ryosuke:

Shh

I'll stay for as long as I want and you can't do anything about it

Yuri:

No

Ryosuke:

I will decide on that

Now stay off from the screen and rest

Yuri:

ಥ_ಥ

Ryosuke:

Sleep, dumpling

Yuri:

Roger, cheeseball

(∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ

Also, Ryosuke?

I'm sorry

I really wanted to go to the pet store with you today

Ryosuke:

We'll go there some other time, hm?

Yuri:

When will you be available?

You're always busy

Ryosuke:

Why are you still chatting?

Don't worry about it

I'll make time for you

I promise

So will you please rest and sleep now?

Yuri:

Okay

The door's not lock

Just help yourself in later?

Ryosuke:

I will 😌

See you in a bit

August 9

Yuri:

You didn't have to stay the whole night :(

I feel so guilty

Ryosuke:

You're temperature went up

How can I leave you alone?

😠

Yuri:

I was gonna be fine on my own

I just needed to sleep

Ryosuke:

Really?

You were so hard to put to sleep

I literally had to wrap you with your blanket remember?

Yuri:

And you called me a burrito

o(╥﹏╥)o

Ryosuke:

Because you were a stubborn burrito who kept on moving around when you should have been resting

Yuri:

Why are you insulting me

o(╥﹏╥)o

Ryosuke:

I am not

Even if you become the most stubborn sick burrito dumpling in the world, I will still take care of you

Yuri:

Stop

You're too sweet

I'm still not fully recovered you know

Ryosuke:

I'm just saying the truth 😅

Yuri:

Thank you

For taking care of me

And for the keychain

You're too good for me

Ryosuke:

I want to at least give you something

☺

If you can't come to the pet store

I'll bring the dog to you 😉

Yuri:

See

This is why!

Ryosuke:

Why?

Yuri:

Why

I

Like

You

(ノ_・。)

Ryosuke:

Excuse me?

Can you repeat that again?

Yuri:

No

If you want, you can read it again

Ryosuke:

I don't think I'll ever stop rereading it over and over again

Yuri:

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

But thank you for taking care of me

Ryosuke:

And thank you for letting me

Yuri:

I'll pay you back someday

Ryosuke:

Ah

I think I'm sick all of a sudden

😷🤒

Yuri:

No you're not

And I'll pay you back even when you're not sick

I can help out in your restaurant?

Ryosuke:

Do you even know how serve food?

Yuri:

._.

You can teach me!

Ryosuke:

Hmm

Or I'll put you in charge of the cash register

Yuri:

Do I get to keep all the cash?

Ryosuke:

Sure

For as long as I am keeping you as well

😉

Yuri:

I see

It's a win-win situation then

Ryosuke:

I'm hiring actually

🤔

Do you have your CV ready?

Yuri:

Where can I send my resume, sir?

Hold on.....

You've already hired me before, right?

So I can just start right away!

ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

Ryosuke:

That was for a companion position

This is a different one

☺

Yuri:

Ehhhh

Fine, I'll send an updated one

Ryosuke:

On second thought

Don't mind

I'll hire you no matter what

🙈

Yuri:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Boss

Ryosuke:

I'm not the boss

Yuri:

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Who's the boss?

Ryosuke:

At least I don't let them call me boss

😂

And besides you're my boss

👀👀

Ryosuke:

Hey

How are you doing now?

Yuri:

Sorry I fell asleep

I'm okay now Cheeseball

You're worrying too much

Ryosuke:

Yeah sorry for worrying for someone that's important to me

Not to mention that person can't even cook to save his life

Yuri:

._.

Ryosuke:

And is it selfish of me if I don't want him to learn how to cook?

Because he might not need me anymore if that happens 😔

Yuri:

I don't think he wants to learn how to cook anyways

|_・)

Ryosuke:

That's a relief

He will need me forever 😌

Yuri:

Hmm could be

You would have to cook gyoza for the rest of your life tho

Ryosuke:

I have no problems with that set up

Yuri:

Okay

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Yuri:

Ryosuke

You don't think we're too fast, right?

Ryosuke:

Too fast?

Yuri:

If I am not mistaken

We were just talking about forever, weren't we?

Ryosuke:

Ah

Is it bad when I say I'm confident you're that person?

Yuri:

No

It's not bad

I'm just a little worried it might scare you off if we think about the future too soon?

Ryosuke:

Me?

Scared?

Yuri, I wouldn't wish for you to never learn how to cook forever if this scares me

Everything may have happened a bit fast but I have never been so sure

So don't worry about it

Yuri:

...

If that's what you say

Ryosuke:

What about you?

What do you honestly feel about this other than worrying?

Yuri:

Hmmm

Who knows?

乁( •_• )ㄏ

Ryosuke:

That's unfair

Don't you think I should know what you think about us as well?

Yuri:

I already told you I like you...

I'm going back to sleep first

Headache

(,,•́ω ก̀,,)

Ryosuke:

🙁

Yuri:

Soon

Let me think first

Please?

Ryosuke:

I'm letting you off this time because you're sick but promise me you'll be honest with me next time, okay?

Yuri:

I promise

٩(•́⌄•́๑)

Ryosuke:

Okay

Promise me you'll rest well too

So you'll feel better soon

Yuri:

I'll visit you soon

^^

Ryosuke:

Goodnight

I love you


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried something new this chapter. We hope you like it!

The 🔑 to my ♥  
  
You used my perfume again?  
I thought you wouldn't mind I'm sorry No no I don't mind, beau  
Your smell and my smell:   
  
Admit it you just like it when I steal your things Don't make it sound like it's some kind of fetish  
  
Is it not? But yes you can steal everything from me  
You've already stolen the most important part of me anyway  
Don't tell me it's your heart You said that Last week Think of new pickup lines Yes it's my  
  
That's really corny You love me anyway  
God help me I do Why is it you smh Yeah why is it me?  
Why am I the luckiest guy to have you?  
What did I do in my past life to be rewarded with such a beautiful man in my life?  
Why?  
But God, I am not complaining  
Tell me I've been curious for so long Who's the og romantic, you or Ryosuke? Well do you even have to ask?  
Of course  
Yours truly  
  
Please refrain from using that gif I can clearly see you in him >< You don't miss me?  
That's not the point here But I miss you  
I miss you too, okay Just don't use that gif again You resemble him so much   
(╯°□°）╯︵ /( ‿⌓‿ )\ Please don't flip me  
I'm  
  
God, please grant me more patience (҂⌣̀_⌣́) My boyfriend is killing me But Why do I still find him very cute even when he is so spontaneously silly Lord please give my boyfriend more patience  
So I can still be myself and make him laugh with my corny jokes without him wanting to break up with me  
I won't ever break up with you You're my daily dose of vitamin L Love?  
It's laughter dummy But love works to Then all I want in this lifetime is vitamin B with you  
  
Yeah and now i'm gonna give you some vitamin K ???  
☆ﾍ(｀･ω･)ﾉ┌┛ You can kick me and I'll kiss you back  
Oh my god stop I'm going now I'm at work you know I know  
Okay, see you later  
I love you!  
I love you too (๑•̆૩•̆)

August 14

Ryosuke:

Dumpling?

Yuri:

Yeah?

Ryosuke:

Remember my friend Yuto?

He's planning to surprise his boyfriend and I'm helping him

I think his boyfriend works near your office

So I thought if you want to hang out later?

☺

Yuri:

Yuto?

Yeah of course, I remember him

Sure, just tell me where and I'll meet you

Ryosuke:

We still haven't decided where to go

Chat me when you're done?

Yuri:

Okay

So you both are the cheesy types, huh?

Ryosuke:

We're friends after all

Do you find surprises romantic?

Yuri:

Well, they are...

Surprising

Ryosuke:

You're giving me ideas

🤔

Yuri:

(O.O)

Ideas? Like what?

Ryosuke:

It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I tell you

🤭

Yuri:

Don't worry I'll act all suprised for you

"Ryosuke, w-what?!(ﾟOﾟ)"

Ryosuke:

Nope

Not telling you

😂

Maybe I have no plans in surprising you at all

😉

Yuri:

Psh

Yeah, right

Don't surprise me

I don't like surprises anyway

(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

Ryosuke:

Aww

Dumpling's having tantrums

You're still meeting me later right?

🥺

Yuri:

No

Ryosuke:

No what?

You're not meeting me anymore?

😔

Yuri:

No I'm not having tantrums

It's just a silly surprise

Who would like surprises

(╹◡╹)

Hmm

I'm working overtime

SURPRISE

(っ˘ω˘ς )

Ryosuke:

What

Really?

Oh okay

Have you eaten already?

Do you want me to bring you some food?

Yuri:

I already ate

I brought some food

I cooked myself

SURPRISE

(っ˘ω˘ς )

Ryosuke:

...

You don't cook

You're not working overtime

You're still meeting me! Yay!

😊😊😊

Yuri:

Maybe I have no plans in meeting you at all

(･ω<)☆

Ryosuke:

For all I know maybe you already miss me

😏

Yuri:

SURPRISE!!

I DON'T

....φ(︶▽︶)φ....

Ryosuke:

Liar!

Just kidding

😂

I miss you anyway

I just want you to know

Yuri:

Fine

I miss you too

♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Ryosuke:

Dumpling is so sweet I'm melting

See you later?

☺

Yuri:

Alligator

Yuri:

I already timed out

Where are you?

I'm going down with a cute friend

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Ryosuke:

Is he cuter than me?

🤔

Yuri:

When you see him you can be the judge

Oh pfft you're going to be biased

We'll ask Yuto if he still has time before he surprises his boyfriend

Ryosuke:

We're actually now on the lobby of the building where his boyfriend is working

Maybe if after this and your friend is still with you then we can ask Yuto

Yuri:

Sure

Oh just so you know, this is the man who smells like you sometimes

Ryosuke:

Is he now?

Do I have to be weary of this guy?

Yuri:

I don't know

Are you the jealous type?

Ryosuke:

Let me see

It depends

I am quite satisfied with myself so I think I'll still win over anybody

Yuri:

Wow you are a confident one

You won't win against height

(*≧艸≦)

Ryosuke:

Who cares about winning heights

When I already won you? 😎

Yuri:

Who said you've already won me?

Ryosuke:

I haven't?

Then I'll bet the whole of my bank account

Until I win the jackpot

💴💴💴

Ryosuke:

HOLY SHIT

SORRY FOR MY LANGUAGE

I CAN SEE YOU

BUT YUTO IS CHARGING FORWARD WITH A GOOFY SMILE

HE IS THE TALL LANKY MAN WALKING TOWARDS YOU

IT SEEMS THAT YOUR FRIEND

IS HIS

Yuri:

HIS BOYFRIEND

Crap??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OkaJima, the couple chatting through Line, are not talking on Scribbles anymore because they are already in a relationship here and are now in the current timeline as YamaChii^^ the last OkaJima conversation was dated back in November which means they matched on Scribbles way before Yamachii did UwU
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment below. Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Ryosuke:

I still can't believe this

I know how the world is small because this is the part where we have to say "small world", right?

But how can it be THIS small?!

Yuri:

You are small yourself

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

Ryosuke:

You're still smaller

How can you be so calm about this?

Yuri:

(・`ω´・)

I have to admit it was startling

Haha

So did you and Yuto have the same perfume?

Ryosuke:

At first no

But he started using my perfume and it got to the point that I couldn't find it anymore when I wanted to use it

So I gave him the exact same one so he didn't have to borrow mine

Yuri:

You're like basically twins

Are you sure you are not blood related or anything?

Ryosuke:

No

He's too tall to be my relative

If we are I should be tall too

Yuri:

I find him and Keito really sweet tho

Ryosuke:

Hmm really?

Yuri:

Yeah they're like

( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

Ryosuke:

I can be like that too

😕

Yuri:

〣( ºΔº )〣

Haha

Don't worry about it

Just be you

Ryosuke:

I can also give you

( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

And

( ˘ ³˘)❤

And

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Yuri:

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Oh god

Too much

Unff

ε=ε=┌( >_<)┘

Ryosuke:

Why are you running? 😂

I thought you wanted me to be sweet?

Well I'm always sweet

But I can be sweeter

Yuri:

It's too much

I don't think I can handle it

Plus Yuto and Keito are in a relationship

They can be too much

Meanwhile, we don't even know what to call what we have right now

Ryosuke:

I'm courting you

That's what we are right now

☺

Yuri:

??

You never said anything like that before

Ryosuke:

😳

I did!

You can't remember?

Yuri:

Hold on

From what I remember, this is what happened

I asked you what are we now

You said if you were to decide, I am your boyfriend

And I said I'll go along with your word

But then you like chickened out even though it's clear that we both like each other

And then you also said you love me when I was sick

So if there is a word to describe me right now that will be confused

I am confused

ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”

Ryosuke:

Wait for a sec

Ah

Here

I found it

"That I'm serious with you

Really serious

I'm going all in to pursue you

Just making sure you know that"

That's what I said

Back in June 14

Hold on

You thought I am not courting you?!

Yuri:

Eh?

( ˙꒳˙ )

That's what you meant?

So all this time

....

Bye

ε=ε=┌( >_<)┘

Ryosuke:

Oh my god

Yuri

What

I'm so confused right now

Yuri:

Hey that's my line!

I am the confused one here!

Ryosuke:

No

I am just as confused are you

What do you suggest we do to clear this up?

Yuri:

...

Uhm

I don't know

Ryosuke:

Maybe if you tell me your answer we can finally clear this?

Yuri:

I want us to have what Keito and Yuto have?

Ryosuke:

I saw a hickey on Keito's neck

That one?

Sure ☺

Yuri:

What?! No eww

Ryosuke:

So you think I'm eww now?

Yuri:

I mean not that one

I want the label they have

.......

Boyfriends?

Ryosuke:

What

Please repeat?

Yuri:

｜−・;）

You are now boyfriend

And if you have any objections to that

You can rebut my statement

Ryosuke:

Yeah okay

No

I object

Yuri:

What?

What you do mean no?!

I just said I want you to be my boyfriend and you're saying no?!

Ryosuke:

Yes

Because when you're finally mine I want you to say it right in front of my face

Personally

Not here

Yuri:

Oh

But when are we meeting?

Ryosuke:

Hmmm 🤔

I'm busy the next few days

Maybe next week?

Yuri:

You're making me wait?

(・・ ) 

Ryosuke:

It's your time to wait now, Dumpling

😉

Yuri:

Unfair

o(>< )o

Are you really gonna make me wait?

Ryosuke?

Why are you not answering?

Are you mad?

Please don't be mad

:(

Ryosuke:

Open the door

August 15

Yuri:

Should I tell Hika and Yabu?

Ryosuke:

That?

Yuri:

About us

Ryosuke:

About us?

Yuri:

Yes

Ryosuke:

That we??

☺

Yuri:

...

Ryosuke:

Come on Dumpling

Say it

😊

Yuri:

That we are together

There

Happy?

Ryosuke:

I'm dancing

So happy

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Yuri:

Pfft

Ryosuke:

That's not how you treat someone after making them your bed the whole night

Yuri:

Awww

Come here

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

That's what you said last night

😏

Yuri:

...

Shut up

I did not?

Ryosuke:

Yieeeeeeee

👀

But yes

Feel free to tell them

They're important to you right?

Yuri:

Yes

Thank you

(◍•ᴗ•◍)

Ryosuke:

So

When will I meet your parents?

Yuri:

About that...

I don't know

Well, Yabu and Hika are technically my parents too

Ryosuke:

Ahhhh

Then I can already go and propose

They already gave me my blessings ☺

Yuri:

You're taking things too fast

You haven't even kissed me today yet

( ಥ ʖ̯ ಥ)

Ryosuke:

Ahhhh

I don't want to surprise you

🙁

Do you want to?

Here

😚

Yuri:

I need about 10

I'm a real needy boyfriend you know

Ryosuke:

I can give you more than that

😏

Yuri:

No

I'll leave it at 10

You might get tired of me too soon if you have to do it more than that

Ryosuke:

I would never

You're stuck with me until forever

Yuri:

Then 10 a day isn't so bad

Since I have forever to enjoy it

(´･ᴗ･ ` )

Ryosuke:

10 kisses coming right up!

😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚

Yuri:

What do you want in return?

Ryosuke:

Well you haven't kissed me yet

And I've only kissed you in the forehead and cheek

I want a kiss too

Yuri:

I kissed your arm last night!

Ryosuke:

When did that happen?

Yuri:

When you were sleeping

(っ˘з ( )

Ryosuke:

That doesn't count

I didn't feel it

Yuri:

Okay here you go

(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

Ryosuke:

But I want a real kiss

On my 👄

Yuri:

Choosy

Ryosuke:

🥺

Yuri:

That's for next time

Ryosuke:

So where am I getting my next kiss?

Yuri:

Arm

Ryosuke:

What is it with my arm 😕

Yuri:

Your arm is squishy

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

I thought you said I don't seem squishy?

And that I look fit?

And that fit is not squishy

Yuri:

Why do you have to have such great memory!

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Ryosuke:

I remember everything about you

Yuri:

Ugh

Fine

If you cook some amazing curry later then maybe I will kiss you on the 👄 just like what you want

Ryosuke:

Challenge accepted 😏

Yuri:

I have to tell you

My expectations are high

Ryosuke:

And I think my skills could meet them

Yuri:

Looking forward to it

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Ryosuke:

Want anything else besides curry?

Except gyoza

You have to eat something else

Yuri:

Hmmmm

Katsu?

I want katsu

Ryosuke:

Did you just read my mind?

I was also thinking of katsu

Yuri:

Well

I'm your boyfriend after all

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

I love the sound of that

😌

Yuri:

You earned it

Sorry again I didn't realize you were courting me

ಥ╭╮ಥ

Ryosuke:

Don't worry about it

You can kiss me later to make up for it

Yuri:

Okay

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

Wow that's fast

😊

Yuri:

Because I'm getting katsu for it

><

Ryosuke:

Ah I will never question the power of food

😅

Yuri:

And you're the one cooking it

I'm sure it would be good

And you're gonna give effort cooking it

So you get a kiss for that

Ryosuke:

Wow

I'm

I don't know what to say but I'm excited to come home

I mean to go to your place

Yuri:

Taking things too fast again

(☞^o^) ☞

Ryosuke:

Not really

You're my home

So wherever it is, I would call it a home as long as you are there

Yuri:

Stop it

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Ryosuke:

Okay, I'll see you later

It's getting busy here

Lunch time

Don't forget to eat your lunch, okay?

I love you 😊

Yuri:

Take it slow okay?

Yes, Cheeseball, I'll eat. I promise.

I love you too

(˘︶˘).｡*♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there you go!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment below. ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler(but not really) conversations. Forgive us if there's not a lot of YamaChii this chapter. ^^  
> And happy 1k hits! (≧▽≦)

The 🔑 to my ♥  
  
Yamada and Chinen huh? Who whould have thought? (*・艸・) I've talked to him before but you've never mentioned him so how could we have put the puzzle pieces together? You did? What did you guys talk about? Ryosuke Hahaha Hold up You guys never ever talked about the love of your lives? (￣▼￣|) We are pretty private individuals so it's not unusual that we don't talk about our private matters Especially our lovelife We mostly talk about splitting taxi fares Food He did mention I smell like someone he knows Oh Oh god Yuto Tell me Do you and Ryosuke have the same perfume? ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|)━ Uhhh It's kind of my fault It started with one spritz then turned into ten into twenty, thirty into hundred until he just gave me a bottle And said I should stop using his perfume (๑•﹏•) You're embarrassing Said the man who's using my perfume as well Hm well, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine I don't see anything wrong with that Fair enough But did you notice how they were so awkward around us earlier? When we were deciding where we'll go Hahaha Kind of.. but they're probably still figuring out how they'd act when others are included in the picture You've never hang out with him right? That makes perfect sense Nope, I've never met him personally til today Yuri has a good voice though And so does Ryosuke Oh that's because it's Ryosuke's secret ingredient It's like when you're growing a plant and you have to talk to them everyday He sings inside his pantry and his audience are his ingredients And sings again for them for the last time when he finally cooks them You're just making that up Go visit his restaurant You'll see How did you manage Chinen to come along with us by the way? I just said that he'd love to see how wild Yamada gets when he's drunk You should have seen the way he blushed He's so cute I wanna hug him Heeey What about me? Shh you're not Chinen Also did you notice how Yamada would have taken his hand if only we weren't around? I caught him staring at Chinen's hand like he wanted to lock it......forever (｡ >艸<) Are you sure those two aren't together yet? Ryosuke hasn't said anything He would if there was a major progress Like him and Chinen being in a relationship Oh then Wanna bet?  (｡･｀ω´･｡) 2 weeks If I win you'll get me a new camera or a drum set Sure But if I win....guitar strings and a box of pizza I bet... Tonight ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ You sound so confident it's making me nervous There's no way I'm getting you something that expensive Haha Just wait and see (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) Deal

The 🔑 to my ♥  
  
Hey Yes loml? Ew But when will you meet Ryosuke? Next week? Oh Anyway  Go ask him if Yuri and him is a thing now What? Why me? Just ask Yuri No I love Yuri I don't want to make him think I'm being too nosy And you're naturally nosy so Ryosuke wouldn't care Why do you think they're together now anyway? I saw Yuri and Ryosuke holding hands this lunch Yuri went out  To eat lunch He doesn't go out when he wants food Food comes to him He always do delivery But he went out to eat lunch And he's with Ryosuke They're holding hands You see what I mean here? You're so cute when you're babbling Shutup that's not the topic here It's true Yes yes Go ask him

Yamada  
  
Hey Hey Guess what Oh you first No you go first Well... 🥰 Please don't tell me you guys are together Actually... We are 😅 CONGRATULATIONS, MAN! DAMN, you guys are official!  Next couple date will be on you! Haha sure thing Thanks 😊 The smile of a man in love Ahhh Since when? Remember that karaoke night? No way Seriously? 😊 Can't it wait for a couple more weeks?  No, I am just kidding CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN!

The 🔑 to my ♥  
  
So I asked him And? What's that brand of guitar strings that you really like? Aha! <(￣︶￣)> I was so right about them not being able to suppress their feelings anymore and just like a volcano, it exploded after they thought they have left it dormant and thank god I'm finally getting those new strings for free  How can you know all of these? Are you some kind of love expert now? Are you a troll now?! I see... You don't know everything about me Yuto I used to live in the Valley of the living rock Didn't you ever wonder why I'm so good at curling myself into a ball--- a rock? Damn, I knew it you weren't ordinary... You're simply extraordinary And I love it! Stupid Their eyes don't lie, Yuto You should have been more observant instead of just singing the whole song book at the karaoke Ahhh finally (●´艸`) I'm so happy for them Me too It's finally time for that hopeless romantic to find the person for him Hmmm Where are you?  Somewhere  Eating with my officemates Is Chinen with you? No :( He left me He likes Ryske more than me :(( Where are you guys eating anyway? And what is that clear stuff? Let me taste it first Alcohol It's good  ( ꈍᴗꈍ) Drinking without telling me, huh? Are you mad? :( No But I'm going to pick you up On my way Haha Those are cute steps So you can enjoy a little bit more

YYY  
  
Hika  
Good morning! ヽ(･ω･ゞ) Kota  
Good morning, Sunshine Good morning! (♡ω♡ ) ~♪ Hika  
Someone seems happy And it's only 8am? Kota  
You're never happy in the mornings You're always grumpy, Chii Am I? (≧▽≦) Hika  
Something isn't right Tell us about it, young man Actually it's not "not right" It's... Hika  
It's? Hmm... Kota  
What is it? Hika  
The suspense is killing me, you know? (╹◡╹) Uhm You know Ryosuke? Hika  
Oh how can I forget him? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Kota  
( ་ ⍸ ་ ) So  Uhm  He's my boyfriend now |_・) Hika  
Finally Kota  
We've been waiting for you to tell us What? That's it? Kota  
Why? What did you expect? Well when it was the first guy whom I talked to on Scribbles, who also sent me a dee aye see kay pic, asked me out on a date you guys literally threw a fit Hika  
Exactly He isn't like those guys And btw this I what I did to the first guy (ﾉ-.-)ﾉ….((((((((((((●~* ( >_<) Boom Bye But  Tell him we want to meet him soon Kota  
And according to our dictionary, soon means later at 3pm Wait what? (‘◉⌓◉’) Kota  
You read what I said Hika  
You know he means it Chii But he has work! Hika  
Then we'll come to him Problem solved  (◠‿・)—☆ Kota  
Is your work done? Should I fetch you? Hika  
I am about to finish (◠‿◕) I will wait for you at 7-Eleven I have to get some coffee before we meet Mr. Loverboy Kota  
Sure thing, hun Get me some energy drink too while you're at it Hold on Why are you getting some energy boost? What are you planning to do?! Hika  
We won't torture him don't worry You can come as well if you're that worried Although I don't see any reason for you to I know you guys >< Kota  
I'll make sure Hika won't go overboard don't worry That's not really comforting at all Kota  
Worth a shot ^^

August 20

Yuri:

Hey

Oh my god

My friends are coming over to your restaurant

I don't know what's up with them

Cheeseball?

Are you busy?

Ryosuke?

Come on answer me

Ryosuke:

Hey dumpling

Sorry my data was off

They are most certainly welcome ☺

What time are they coming?

Are you coming with them?

Yuri:

Uhm no

I have work

They should be coming there now

Any minute now

Ryosuke:

Any minute?!

But I've got no time to prepare and fix myself

Dumpling, I'm not ready

Yuri:

And that's what they want trust me

That is why I gave you a heads up

But you decided this was the perfect time to forget to turn your data on

ಥ‿ಥ

Ryosuke:

Can't you go and ask them to give me at least 10 minutes

Oh fuck

They're here

Yuri:

Oh god

I'm sorry, Cheeseball

Tell me if they do something funny, okay?

I'll go there as soon as I get out of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuri:

Cheeseball

Sorry I wasn't able to come

Our deadline for our project was changed to tomorrow

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

I completely understand 😌

Don't worry about it, Dumpling

I had a great time with your friends

After agonizing for the first thirty minutes because they were literally just staring at me

And I didn't know what to do

Hikaru had his coffee and he kept sipping on it while giving me this "i am watching you" look 😅

Yuri:

What else did they say?

Did they give you the talk?

Did they order something?

Are you alright?

Ryosuke:

Relax, dumpling

I am

I have never been better 😌

Yuri:

No no no I don't trust them

They're cunning when they want to be

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

Ryosuke:

Okay for your peace of mind

They did challenge me a bit

But just a bit

They just ordered something out of the menu but I was able to satisfy them

And then that's when we started talking about me, you and.. us

Yuri:

Aaaand?

Ryosuke:

And the rest is a secret 😅

I'm sorry, dumpling

It's so embarrassing

YYY  
  
What did you guys do? What did you guys do? Hika  
What? We didn't do anything? My boyfriend said it's a secret so I came here to look for answers What did you guys talk about Kota  
Okay so maybe we drank a little bit while talking He closed the restaurant 2 hours earlier And I can say he is very cute And very talkative, although it was clear he didn't get drunk But the alcohol kind of just made him talk Hika  
And talk And talk and talk And talk and talk and talk  About you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So what did he say? Did you bully him? ಠ_ಠ Hika  
Σ(´ﾟωﾟ｀ ) No way! How could we? Kota  
We didn't Hika  
You really don't trust us? Ó╭╮Ò No Hika  
Buuuuuuuuuuun look at your son! He doesn't like me Kota  
There there, boo Chii loves you Right Chii? No Hika  
Fine Just because you won't believe us I'm going to break his trust for you ಥ_ಥ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) Great I'm listening Kota  
So I asked him where he lives, his mobile number Hika  
How much does he earn  Why did you ask that?! Hika  
You're an expensive kid!  o(>< )o Hika  
Don't even try to deny it expensive kid! In my defense, you keep spoiling me Kota  
That's because we just want you to be happy Hika  
And not get left behind by other kids Oh god Mom, dad I am no longer an elementary kid I can get left behind Hika  
Not on my watch! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ Okay but can we please go back to our topic :(  I want to know what Ryosuke said about me No one's answering? You guys are driving me insane  (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻

Yuri:

Ryosuke

Ryosuke:

Dumpling

Did I do something? ☹️

Yuri:

No!

And that's the thing, you're not doing something

Not saying anything

I want to know what you guys talked about

I'm always the clueless one

ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ

Ryosuke:

But it's really embarrassing

I might have said things that I shouldn't

😣😣

Yuri:

Am I not your boyfriend?

Ryosuke:

....

Yes

Yuri:

You still don't want to tell me?

Ryosuke:

🥺

Yuri:

I promise I won't judge whatever you say

In fact, I will not react at all

Ryosuke:

I..

Hmmm

Can I say it another time?

Please? 🥺

Ryosuke:

Pleeeeeeease?

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

I promise I'll make you as many gyoza as you want

Yuri:

Ugh

Fine

_(:c 」∠)_ 

I give up

You guys can all be the perfect crime buddies and the police won't be able to squeeze any information from you three

Ryosuke:

Yaaaaay

I love you Dumpling

😚😚😚

Yuri:

I love you too (・`ω´・)

Ryosuke:

By the way

Are you still in the office?

Yuri:

Yeah

I want to go home ಥ╭╮ಥ

Ryosuke:

Want me to pick you up?

Yuri:

No

You drank with Hika and Yabu

I don't want you to drive here

Ryosuke:

Oh but that was only 2 bottles

Yuri:

Still

Ryosuke:

Besides, I have already expelled all the traces of alcohol in my system 😏

Yuri:

??

Oh?

Oohhh

Hahaha whatever

You expelled so much things about me too and yet you wouldn't tell me anything

So, no

Ryosuke:

You mad at me?

🙁

Yuri:

No

Yes

Maybe

Ryosuke:

But it's too late

Yuri:

Taxis exist

Ryosuke:

Please

I want to pick you up 😟

Yuri:

Hmph

Try asking again later

Ryosuke:

Dumpling

🥺🥺

Yuri:

I still have an hour and a half left

Ryosuke:

I'll wait

🥰

Yuri:

You sure?

That's already too late for you

You still have to wake up early to prep for tomorrow

Ryosuke:

It's also too late for you to go home alone

Yuri:

You're really not gonna let me go home alone?

Ryosuke:

...

I've got gyoza

Yuri:

1 hour 15 mins

Ryosuke:

Will be there in 1

😚

Yuri:

Okay

I'll finish this asap

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

Oh by the way

One of the regulars came in earlier

Kept on asking me why am I not adding the gyoza on the menu

Yuri:

Isn't it about time?

You've perfected them and I'm sure people would love it if Ichinosuke finally adds gyoza in the menu

Ryosuke:

But those dumplings are for you only

Yuri:

But I can't just monopolize its goodness

You have to share the dumplings to your customers

It'll make them happy

Just like how it always makes me happy

(๑´•.̫ • `๑)

Ryosuke:

But whenever I make them I think of you

I'm afraid it won't taste the same

🙁

Yuri:

But you call me dumpling!

I'm your dumpling so whenever you make them you can just remember who your original dumpling is :P

Ryosuke:

Do you really want me to sell them?

Yuri:

Yes

But there is a catch

You have to give me half of the profit you'll make by selling them

∩(︶▽︶)∩

Ryosuke:

You just want the money don't you?

Yuri:

I'm the one you're thinking when you make them!

ಠ_ಠ

Ryosuke:

Okay okay

You can have it

You can have me too

😉

Yuri:

But I already have you, don't I?

So I'm taking the money

Thank you very much

(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

Ryosuke:

Yabu and Yaotome is right

You're extremely spoiled

☺

Yuri:

You think you can live with that? :(

I mean..me being like that?

Ryosuke:

I know what I am signing up for

I wouldn't have you any other way

Spoiled or not

And honestly?

I like spoiling you

Yuri:

Makes me wonder what I did in my past life to deserve you in this lifetime

(๑•̆૩•̆)

Ryosuke:

Maybe you didn't do anything

Maybe you just deserve it

Aaaaaah I wanna hug and kiss you now

Why are you not here

☹️

Yuri:

Why are YOU not here?

You said you'll pick me up

Ryosuke:

I'm almost finished here in Ichinosuke

Be there in 30

I need that hug please

Yuri:

Okay!

....

I will think about it :P

Ryosuke:

Dumpling

🥺🥺🥺

Yuri:

Yes cheeseball? (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Ryosuke:

Magic conchshell, can I hug my dumpling now?

Conchshell:

Yuri:

Go hug your conchshell instead

Hmph!

ಠ益ಠ

Ryosuke:

Conchshell is not cuddly

Dumpling is cuddly

🥺

Yuri:

I'm not cuddly!

ｏ( ><)o

Ryosuke:

You're squishy

😌

Yuri:

Are you telling me I'm..??

Ryosuke:

Yuri my squishy bby

😌🥰

Yuri:

That's not what I meant ><

Am I fluffy?

Ryosuke:

Very fluffy

Especially when your hair is all disheveled when you just wake up

😍

Yuri:

Okay ><

I guess I'm fine with that

So you'll want to keep hugging me

Ryosuke:

If I can hug you 24/7 I'd do it

I'm near your office btw

You ready now?

Yuri:

Ready (◡ ω ◡)

On my way down

Ryosuke:

Yay!

Hugs!

October 16

Ryosuke:

Shouldn't we be thinking of a name now?

Yuri:

( ≧Д≦)

But but

Ryosuke:

Dumpling, she'll be home soon

We need to think of a name now

Yuri:

Fine ><

Ginger?

Ryosuke:

Ginger?

Yuri:

Okay no ><

Hmm

Astrid?

Ryosuke:

We're not going to name her Astrid just because you cried watching How to Train Your Dragon yesterday

Yuri:

Chichi!

Since she'll be taking after me

<(￣︶￣)>

Ryosuke:

What about me?

🥺

Yuri:

(๑•̆૩•̆)

How about you suggest some names too, mister?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

What about Lilac?

Yuri:

Lilac? Hmm

Peaches? (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Ryosuke:

Daisy?

Yuri:

Cruella

(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Ryosuke:

😲😣

Are you really going to name her after someone who skins puppies and makes fur coats out of them?!

Yuri:

I'm just kidding of course

(≧▽≦)

Ryosuke:

You scared me for a second

😅

Yuri:

Aww Cheeseball is scared

Come here

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ryosuke:

How about Yamyam then? 😕

Yuri:

That sounds too much like you!

Basil?

Sage?

Pepper?

Ryosuke:

How about we combine our names?

Yuri:

Eh?

Then, Yachi?

Ryosuke:

Chiya?

Ryosuke:

Ryori?

😂

What's your favorite one?

Yuri:

Hmm

I can't decide ><

But maybe a combination of our name will sound great

I'll narrow down the choices and you will make the final verdict, okay?

Yachi and Ryori

Ryosuke:

Hmmmm

I like Yachi

But I like Ryori too

😣

Yuri:

Try saying it out loud

And whatever rolls the best in your tongue wins

Because this is what we are calling her for the rest of our lives

Ryosuke:

What is this responsibility

😳😳😳

Wait let me think

Okay I may have done something you won't like

Yuri:

The responsibility of a fur-dad

(´⊙ω⊙`)！

What is it?

Ryosuke:

I can't choose!

So I tossed a coin

😅

Yuri:

Tossed a coin?

How can you let a coin decide the name our baby!?

Ryosuke:

But both names are good!

And it landed on the heads side which is Yachi

I like Yachi

Yuri:

Fine

I'll let it pass today since I like Yachi the most too

∩(︶▽︶)∩

Ryosuke:

I knew it

You're the best

😘

Yuri:

Of course I am

<(￣︶￣)>

Ryosuke:

What time will you be out today btw?

Yuri:

6pm? But I'll try to finish everything before 5

I'm too excited for this

ಥ‿ಥ

Ryosuke:

Okay

You ready for this?

Yuri:

I was born ready

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Ryosuke:

That's not true

I'm betting you weren't ready for me back then

If I'm wrong I'm paying dinner tonight

Yuri:

Yes, you are absolutely wrong

You're paying for dinner tonight

:>

Ryosuke:

No I'm absolutely right

I know I am

😌

Yuri:

You are absolutely wrong again

You are not right

(・｀ω´・)

Ryosuke:

I will take no for an answer

You just want your dinner to be my treat

😏

Yuri:

No actually, I want it to be made by you

(∪ ◡ ∪)

Ryosuke:

Ah so you're admitting that I am right?

Yuri:

No

I was sure of you, okay

Otherwise, I wouldn't be here thinking of baby names for our fur-baby

Ryosuke:

Okay okay you win

😂

What do you want for dinner then?

It has to be a quick one tho

We're still picking Yachi up later

Yuri:

We can pick up Yachi, first?

And then eat at home

It'll be our first dinner together

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Ryosuke:

I'll come up with a quick meal for later then

I shouldn't stay long, I still need to go home and get some rest

☺

Yuri:

Yeah

I know

o(〒﹏〒)o

Ryosuke:

Are you sure you're ready to take care of Yachi?

Yuri:

Worrywart

Of course I can

And you're definitely visiting her everyday

Ryosuke:

Of course

It's going to be so hard to leave tonight

😩

Yuri:

You can take Yachi for sleepovers

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Ryosuke:

And yuri?

Yuri:

And Yuri

Ryosuke:

Works for me 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all that's left is the epilogue. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment or two below. ☺️


	22. Epilogue

November 7

Yuri:

Hey

Ryosuke:

What?

Oh hello Dumpling ☺️

What's up?

Yuri:

I might be late tonight

There's an urgent project

Tomorrow's the deadline

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

Awww

Dumpling's busy

Want a hug?

Yuri:

Yes please

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Ryosuke:

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Get the real one later

😉

Yuri:

You'll wait for me?

Ryosuke:

Always

Yuri:

Oh and... The new puppy cribs I ordered will come today

I used Ichinosuke's address ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

It's also cash on delivery

Uhm

(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Can you pay for it?

Ryosuke:

Yachi and Ryori already has their own

Why are you giving them new beds?

Yuri:

Because.....

Yachi is pregnant

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

It will be for the puppies!

Ryosuke:

What

Really?

You didn't even ask me for my opinion for the bed you chose!

😭

Yuri:

Because you won't let me buy the one I want if I asked you! ><

I haven't bought everything

You can buy anything you want for the boys

I got these

Ryosuke:

Tsk

You're so spoiled

What time are they arriving?

Yuri:

Afternoon? ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Thank you

I love you

(ʃƪ＾3＾）

Ryosuke:

You better make me some dinner later

That's your payment for these beds

Yuri:

Okay

I'll make sure to satisfy you

<(￣︶￣)>

My sensei taught me a lot

Ryosuke:

You can't even hold the knife right

😕

Yuri:

Nu-uh

That was before

I can even make wicked octopus sausages now

TAKE THAT

Ryosuke:

I'm so proud of my Dumpling

🥰

But I'm curious

Yuri:

What is it?

Ryosuke:

Why are we chatting here?

😂

Yuri:

Oh

You don't like it?

(・・ ) ?

Ryosuke:

Of course not

I found you here

Just surprised

Yuri:

Hmm

I was just browsing my phone earlier when I saw this app

Then I realized why do we still have this when we haven't used it for a year now?

Ryosuke:

Huh

You're right

😳

Yuri:

So I thought I should uninstall this app

I have no plans in letting you go anyway

(*￣▽￣)b

Ryosuke:

As if I'm letting someone else take you away

Over my hot dead body

Yuri:

Σ(O_O)

Who said you're hot?

Ryosuke:

Hmm

I remember someone's always snuggling me when sleeping

Then that person would always say "Warm. Cozy."

🤔

Yuri:

...

shutup

Ryosuke:

I'm just saying what's happening almost every night

🤷

Yuri:

STOP

o(>< )o

Anyway

I'm uninstalling this now

Ryosuke:

I'll uninstall mine too

😄

Yuri:

But before that

Ryosuke:

Yes Dumpling?

Yuri:

I love you

Ryosuke:

I love you too

**DO YOU WANT TO UNINSTALL THIS APP?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU HAVE** **UNINSTALLED SCRIBBLES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, MMiA is now done! Thank you for joining our journey till the end, despite it being self indulgent, completely random, and somewhat our unconventional writing style. We hope we have made you smile while reading our story even just a little bit. This has been an honour for us and an achievement to finish this story. Please feel free to leave a comment below. Thank you!  
> P.S. Do read phantomhive's stories. They're really a pleasure to read. :)


End file.
